Militaries San Dimension
by FictionMilitia
Summary: A regural day in the MSF as they do their daily routine before Snake found something which knocked him and all of MSF in Motherbase with a beaming light. Waking up in unfamiliar territory, Snake and the MSF crew proceeds what to do in this unknown world... or dimension
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR SOLID NOR HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA. I ONLY OWN THE FANFICTION STORY.**_

 _5:57 AM_

" _Outer Heaven", Caribbean Coast_

Out on the horizon of the sea, the sun slowly creeps up from the water as it shines it's blinding light over the standing structures with studs planted deep into the ocean floor; Mother Base or "Outer Heaven" as some might call it, housing the mercenary company called Militaries San Frontieres (MSF). On the platforms, seeing multiple MSF soldiers roaming around, doing their usual routine in their respective units. But, there's one soldier that stood out of all them…

Standing near a railing while holding a lit cuban cigar as he blows out the smoke into the air; This man seems to be in his late thirties or early fourties, having a light beard and his brown, uncut hair with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. His figure looking well-built and having Caucasian facial features, wearing the standard; jungle fatigues with a patch of the MSF on the left shoulder and a eye patch covering his right eye… Yup, you guessed it, it's the one and only; Big Boss… Or Snake, maybe Vic Boss, ah, you get the idea.

As Snake looks at the rising sun while enjoying smoking his cuban cigar, he suddenly hears his radio sparking to life and then a voice following afterwards.

"Good morning, Boss" the familiar voice said, Snake raised a brow before speaking into the radio and saying his greetings as well.

"Good morning, Kaz- Need something?." Snake said with his neutral tone

"Yes. Sorry if I disturbed you doing anything important, but I wanted to inform you something; A mission to be exact so I need you in the briefing room ASAP" Kaz radioed out, with a pint of seriousness in his tone

Snake lets out a small sigh as he takes one last drag from his cigar before extinguishing it on a conveniently placed trash can right next to him and throwing the remains inside as he replies to Kaz using his radio.

"On it" backing up from the railing and turning around to face the building that is the HQ of Mother Base as he walks to the structure and entering it, making his way to the briefing room.

On the way to the designated room and walking through the corridors of the building, he passes by multiple MSF soldiers which they are saluting him, each of them saying "Boss!" or "Morning Boss!" as to respect their commanding officer. Snake lifts his right hand up and down; gesturing for them to be at ease with a slight smile as he continues on walking down the corridor as he eventually reaches the room.

….

Snake proceeds to open the door, stepping inside the room while closing the door behind him as he sees a blonde individual in the room; Looking down on a large table with a map of Latin America.

The blonde individual looks up with his signature, aviator glasses and sees Snake, a smirk appearing on his face as he straightens up his posture.

"Ah- Boss, glad you could make it." The blonde individual spoke up, having the hair and signature item already explained; his face seems to show both caucasian and asain facial features, indicating that he has both in blood, while wearing the same uniform as the other MSF soldiers without the straps used to attach their gear as well as having a yellow scarf(Cloth) wrapped around his neck area.

"What seems to be the matter Kaz?" Snake asked with his deep and husky voice as well as bit of curiousity in his tone.

"Right. Yesterday, when you just returned from your long operation in the field; We had lost contact with an intel agent of ours who was scouting and gathering field info" Kaz pulling out a small photo and placing on the table for Snake to see

The photo shows a caucasian male in his mid-twenties, with blue eyes and brown hair with a bit of facial hair near his chin.

"Normally, we'd send out other members from the combat unit to rescue him but…" Kaz proceeds to take out yet another photo, showing a small cave that seems untouched

"Hmm… A cave? You're saying that one of our men went dark inside a cave?"

"That's right, boss- Although we don't know the reasons on how or why he went silent but this was his last location; A small cave on the Caribbean Coast" Kaz tried to explain it to Snake

"So you need me to get our man out and bring him back to Mother Base?" Snake said while crossing both his arms

"That's not our only reason; The cave looks untouched so it probably has a bunch of ores that the R&D team can use for development of new tech. See if you can find anything useful inside." Kaz as he briefs Snake with his other objective

"All right then"

"Also, be careful when you're on the field, boss- Although the Peace Walker incident has been dealt with in Costa Rica; There's still some security forces lurking in around the area" As Kaz re-adjusts his aviator glasses

Snake simply nodded at Kaz before turning around and exiting the briefing room. Already having his assorted equipment with him, he proceeds to the helipad to see a hovering helicopter, ready to depart for Snake's mission. Snake then stepped inside the chopper and taking a seat before it started to raise it's altitude and heads to the mission area

….

 _6:21 AM_

 _Caribbean Coast, Costa Rica_

Some time has passed as the helicopter that Snake is in, makes it way to the site of the unknown cave. Shortly, the helicopter arrives and hovers over the LZ, Snake, jumping out and landing on the sandy ground.

"Be careful out there, Boss!" The pilot said before raising the altitude of the chopper and leaving the area, making it no-where to be seen afterwards.

Snake proceeds to walk along the beach while taking caution that there might be still enemies in the area, Fortunately, there wasn't any around. Snake arrives at the cave sooner than he anticipated before his radio started to emit a voice from it.

"That's the cave where our intel agent went silent, Boss. Go inside and see if our agent is still inside" Kaz, stating the mission's objective one more time before Snake enters the dark cave with his Mk.22 pistol that has a flashlight attachment and loaded with tranquilizer rounds as well as a stun rod.

As Snake continues moving inside the cave, he frequently aims his pistol with the flashlight attachment around his field of vision, taking a good look at his surroundings before hearing a groan…

Snake quickly perked up and turned his head at the direction of the groan, still a bit dark despite his flashlight illuminating the area. Walking towards the source of the sound, he sees an unconscious male, laying face-down on the floor.

Quickly inspecting the individual and flipping him as to lay on his back; Snake recognizes the uniform the male was wearing as it was the same attire that MSF used and a black mask to conceal his identity, ' _This must be the guy…'_

Snake checked the intel agent's body state and vital signs. Seems like he didn't sustain any sort of injuries and vitals were stable.

"Kaz- I found our guy, doesn't seem like he has any injuries on him"

"Nice work, Boss- Go back outside so you can fulton him to Mother Base"

As Snake was going to pick up the unconscious agent, something dropped from his hand; Looking to be a… medium-sized ore of sorts, more like a crystal to be exact.

Picking up the crystal that is slightly larger than his own hand, inspecting it as this is the first time that he sees this type of crystal, slightly emitting light.

"Kaz, It seems like our intel agent was carrying something, looks like a crystal… And it's glowing too" Snake spoke into his radio as to report his findings

"A glowing crystal? Huh… Boss, bring it back home and we'll have the R&D Team look into it."

Releasing the button of his radio, he'd stash the unknown crystal inside his satchel bag before picking up the still unconscious agent and carrying him on his shoulders and heading back to the entrance of the cave.

Finally out of the cave and into the sunlight, Snake places down the agent on the ground and attaching a small satchel to the man's belt… Then a balloon pops up, lifting the man above the ground before suddenly the balloon lifts the man high into the clouds until the sound of a helicopter passes by… _"Fulton extraction, complete!"_ as Kaz announces the successful extraction via radio

As Snakes looks up into the sky where the extracted man was lifted up to, he'd check his satchel to ensure the crystal was still inside before attaching a fulton satchel on his belt, a balloon popping out and lifting Snake above the ground. He grabs onto the line of the balloon as he was then lifted into the air and later recovered by a flying helicopter.

"Hey Boss!" the pilot happily greets Snake as he climbs into the chopper, closing the door as the pilot directs the chopper back to Mother Base.

….

 _7:15 AM_

" _Outer Heaven", R &D Platform, Somewhere in the Carribbean Sea_

Inside a room of the R&D building, housing many technological computers and other devices, stands three individuals. The two is Snake and Kaz while the other one is a man sitting on a self-operated, mobile wheelchair with glasses and a labcoat.

"So, according to my and the other R&D members analyzation of the strange crystal you found, Boss, the crystal seems to house many unknown elements and materials inside." The man on the wheelchair said to both Snake and Kaz

On the table, is the unknown crystal, still emitting light while being attached to a machine, the machine monitoring .

"Anything else, Huey?" Kaz, referring to the man on the wheelchair that is named Huey

"Other than that, it doesn't hold any sort of radiation or explosive components, so it shouldn't be that dangerous" Huey replied to Kaz before turning to Snake.

"Hmm…" Kaz thinking deeply as he turns to face Snake "What do we do with it, Boss? Seeing that this crystal is currently useless to us other than being pretty to look at."

"Hm, we can keep it. I don't see any reason not to" Snake while having his arms crossed.

Before Kaz could reply to Snake's answer, the ground started to shake violently. Kaz then exclaimed "What's going on? Are we under attack?!" on a whim, Kaz grabbed his radio and began speaking to it in a commanding tone.

"Harsh Raccoon, Status Report! Is someone invading us?!"

A voice replied from Kaz's radio "No sir! There's no sight of any hostiles or any enemy bombardments!" While rattling of metal can also be heard

"It's probably an earthquake, but how is that possible? We're currently in the middle of the carribean, so there's no major tectonic plates around us!?" Huey, while holding tight onto his wheelchair, explained his theory of the current situation.

As the unexpecting earthquake shakes the ground that they are currently standing, the light of the unknown crystal began emitting brighter and brighter, making the charts on the monitor rapidly changing.

"Ahh! There's something happening with the crystal!" Huey pointed out the strange behavior of the crystal to both Snake and Kaz

"Ugh! Everyone, take cove-!" before Snake could finish his sentence, the light blinded the group's vision and the rest of Mother Base and it's personnel. Knocking everybody unconsicious from the sudden flash of light

….

Everything being dark, Snake slowly opened his eyes or eye, the first thing he sees is the sky. Raising a brow as he remembered that he was in the R&D building with Kaz and Huey, he stood up, squinting a bit as he looks around and notices a bunch of unconscious MSF soldiers around the platform he was on, with one being next to him.

"Hey, wake up." Snake as he shaked the knocked-out MSF soldier's shoulder, a slight delay before the soldier opened their eyes and seeing Snake right infront of him

"Ah! B-Boss!" the soldier quickly stood up and saluted Snake, in which he gestured for the soldier to be at ease

"Go wake up the others, and tell Kaz if you see him to give me a status report" Snake, giving the soldier his orders

"Right away, Boss!" in an instant, the soldier moved to another one of the knocked out soldiers and proceeding to wake him up, then moving to awaken his sleeping brothers and sisters in arms.

….

A few hours passing by as to waking up all of Mother Base's personnel and checking anything for any sort of damage or missing object.

Snake, stood on one of the platforms while looking out to the sea, holding a lit cuban cigar in his hands as he blows out a cloud of smoke infront of him.

His radio then sparked to life, Kaz's voice following afterwards "Boss! We woken up atleast everybody in Mother Base. Good thing we didn't sent out anybody on Missions so all Staff has been accounted fo-" suddenly interrupted by a force on Kaz's side of the radio

"Boss! Are you there? Hey, Boss!" a child-like male voice with a spanish accent spoken through the radio, clearly grunting as if he's trying to take the radio from Kaz.

"Not now, Chico!" another voice sounded over the radio, a mature feminine voice with the same spanish accent sounded like grabbing onto 'Chico's collar and pulling him away.

"But, Sis! I wanna talk to the Boss! Come o-" Chico's voice then muffled, still struggling to speak

"Thanks, Amanda" Kaz spoke, thanking the feminine voice.

"No problemo; Go and talk to the Boss, I'l deal with Chico here" Amanda, making sounds as if she's walking away while still hearing muffled protest from Chico.

"Sounds like you've been busy, Kaz" following a light chuckle afterwards as he joked with Kaz

"Yeah, it was a bit tedious waking up all of the staff and checking Mother Base for any sort of damage. Speaking of Mother Base, we mostly didn't receive any sort of damage and we had to power up the generators as they were shut off" Kaz with a bit of annoyance in his voice and quickly going away as he gave his report to Snake

"Anything else? I see some land over where I am and it doesn't look like the jungles of Costa Rica" Snake informing Kaz over the radio as he barely sees the land using his binoculars, taking another drag of his cigar before putting away the binoculars.

"Well, our Intel Team already did the scanning and since we don't have any sort of agents on the field, we only got the geographical map and Boss… You won't believe this…" Kaz said with a pint of seriousness and denial "We're not in the Carribbean anymore, and it seems like the geography in which our Intel Team gathered didn't match with any of our other maps."

"Huh? So where are we then?" Snake taking another drag from his cuban cigar as he waits for Kaz's answer.

"I don't know, but some of the guys on our Intel Team gave a theory that we just got teleported to another world or dimension. Hah, that sounds ridic-" Kaz, denying the theory stubbornly before he was interrupted by Snake.

"Wow, they were spot on- I mean, it's the only theory that is possible right now. Kaz, you seem to know on how to pick the best of the best" Snake cutting of Kaz's opinion

"W-What? No, I mea-" suddenly falling silent as Kaz remembers the introduction of the Cardboard Tank. He lets out a sigh…

"Nevermind- We also chekced our armory and saw a small portion of our weapons missing, but the other thing might shock you, Boss…" Kaz, clearly disturbed or nervous.

"What do you mean, Kaz? What happened in our armory?" Snake asking Kaz with a bit of curiousity and confusing in his tone

"Um… Boss… We found that all of our cardboard boxes are gone… Not a single one was found"

"…"

"…"

Snake hearing the dire news, his face shows expression of horror and depression as he lets go of his lit cigar, the world slowed down as his cigar falls down to the ground and eventually making impact with the ground…

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello there, I'm FictionMilitia, although you can just call me Mil if my name is too long to pronounce.**

 **As you can see here, this is the first fanfiction story that I ever made and published into the internet, so forgive me if I made any sort of errors or mistake concerning with the lore of the two francise.**

 **Even though the Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker and Hyperdimension Neptunia game are crossovered, I decided to borrow a few content from other games of the two francise. Such as a few items from Metal Gear Solid The Phantom Pain and possibly a few characters from the other Neptunia games as well.**

 **I might not be the best at story making, but I'l try to keep the updates from a few days to a week at max. I'm still in school so it'l be a bit difficult to balance my time with the two.**

 **Regardless, thank you for reading and hope to see you, yes you, the one reading this, yes yes, you there, in the next chapter**

 **Also, thanks to MeanJoJo for allowing me to borrow a bit of his content for me to use in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR SOLID NOR HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA. I ONLY OWN THE FAN FICTION STORY PRESENTED BELOW**_

Back on his own world, Kaz gave Snake a mission about a missing Intel Agent near the Caribbean Coast in which Snake found the missing member and a mysterious crystal. He brought it back to Mother Base so Huey could research it but all of a sudden, the crystal began to glow brighter and larger, reaching all of Mother Base and knocking everybody out. Which brings them into the situation that they got themselves in now, what will they do in this strange new world?

 _ **11:24 AM**_

" _ **Outer Heaven", Command Platform, XXX**_

In front of the Command Building, stood a group of individuals. One being Snake and the others are other MSF soldiers; one of them are holding a trumpet and is playing a tune that you can hear on shotgun ceremonies, while saluting a photo frame on a wall of a bunch of cardboard boxes huddled up together with a metal bar below the frame saying "All of their countless achievements in the line of duty will not be forgotten, Let their souls reach Heaven. 1973-1974"

Snake, having a depressed expression on his face as he struggled to not cry at the boxes misfortune… They were so young and innocent, what did they do to deserve this _?_ That answer will remain a mystery _…_

As for the rest of soldiers in the group, still saluting, some of them were confused on why they were making a memorial for a bunch cardboard boxes, while some emphatize with Snake as they held their salute proudly and with respect; Honouring the cardboard boxes for saving their lives countless times during their missions in the Combat Unit.

After a short time of silence for the deaths of the Cardboard Boxes, the soldiers began to leave to resume to their duties, leaving Snake to himself. Suddenly, his radio sparked to life, a familiar voice can be heard from the radio as it called out to Snake

"Boss? Are you all right?" Kaz's voice is filled with sympathy to his friend's loss

"Yeah… I'm fine, Kaz…"Snake as he's replies in his slightly depressed tone.

"Don't worry, Boss- We might have lost all of our cardboard boxes; our comrades… They're deaths will not be vain as they fought the good fight, they won't be forgotten, Snake… You know that, right?" Kaz attempted to cheer up Snake, struggling on finding the right words as to not do the opposite on what he is trying to do.

Snake's sorrowful state slowly reverted back to his usual calm-like expression with a grateful smile, his friend's words lifted up his depression , although it wasn't a lot, it certainly helped him recover.

"Thanks, Kaz- I really appreciate it" Snake's tone showed that he was thankful for Miller's encouraging words

"No problem, Boss. Anyway, if you don't mind, I need you here at the briefing room; There is something we need to discuss"

"…All right, I'l be there soon"

Snake ended the radio call with Miller and started to walk away from the memorial but not before giving the picture one last look, a small smirk on his face 'Thank you, cardboard boxes…' mentally thought then turning around and heading to the command building, entering the structure.

… _ **.**_

Inside the briefing room is Kaz with a map of the current world they are in. (Gamindustri Rebirth;2 Map) as he continues to inspect the strange geography, a door opened behind him and saw it was Snake that entered the room, no longer frowning and having his neutral expression.

"Ah, Snake- Good to see you"

"Yeah- You too. So, what did you want to talk about?" Snake asks with curiousity in his tone.

"Oh yeah, unto Business; I sent some of our scouts to gather any sort of information on where we are. Reports said, there's a large city just not that far from Mother Base." Kaz's briefing Snake before taking out a remote and clicking a button, turning off the lights and a projector popping out of the ceiling; emitting light from it's lenses as it started to projecting a series of photos onto a white screen.

The projector proceeds to show a series of photos of a very futuristic city with a tall and oddly-designed skyscraper in the middle. Snake seems to be amazed to the images he was shown

"Woah… Seems like this Dimension must be pretty advanced in technology if their City is like that" Snake nods once more, confirming the Dimension-Theory

"I disagree, Boss, it's probably a few European powers that decided to build another city with a huge skyscraper or something." Kaz stubbornly not accepting Snake's assumption despite the huge evidence infront of him.

"Anyway, the Intel team received reports from newly deployed agents in the field that this city is called Planeptune and is ruled by a Goddess called Purple Heart. We're about South-West from Planeptune and North-East from their perspective"

"Goddess?" Snake asks while raising a brow

"That's right, Boss, the reports said that the Goddess are the head-figure of their nation, leading it's citizens and hoping to prosper. There's also more than one Goddess and Nation. Boss, we want you to head over to Planeptune and see what you can find."

"Sounds pretty interesting, anything else?-" Snake asked

"No, I think there's noth- Actually, Boss, you'l want these" Kaz holds out to Snake on what looks to be a small walkie-talkie-like device along with what seems to be a small modified-version of the binoculars he currently has on his person

"New equipment?"

"Yup- The R&D Team just finished developing these; this one is called the IDroid, it can act as your radio while also having multiple functions like DEVELOPMENT in which you can order the R&D team to construct items like guns, suits, items and such."

"You can also check out our staff by using the STAFF MANAGEMENT function; It'l show all of our staff in their respective units and can navigate them to other units as you see fit."

"Hmm…" As he inspects the IDroid with his non-covered eye before turning to the modified binoculars "What about this?"

"Oh yeah, that there is the Int-Scope; This here is gonna be your new binoculars from now on as it can reach over long-distances as well as tag your targets if you focus on them. If you want more info on the Int-scope and IDroid, I have a series of recordings on the IDroid that talk more about both of them."

"Oh, one more thing, Boss- We currently have most of our support functions on lockdown so we're having trouble getting them open, that means no Fulton Extractions or Resupply drops. You'll have stick with your jungle fatigues, as well as the other equipment that is on you, other than that; you'll have to procure everything else on site" Kaz's explains the current issue to Snake.

"Not like it's not the first time I have to go in lightly-equipped."

"Anyway, Good luck, Boss- We'll be awaiting your results. Also, give us a call with the IDroid if you need some information"

Kaz then saluted 'Big Boss' to pay his respects before Snake left for his mission, he gestured Kaz to be at ease as he open up the door and going through it, leaving the room and heading towards the top of the command building. Conveniently, there was already a chopper there; Hovering over the helipad, as Snake climbed inside the helicopter and taking a seat, the helicopter immediately lifted up and up into the sky, heading towards the mission area.

… _ **.**_

 _ **12:01 PM**_

 _ **Outskirts of Virtua Forest, Nation of Planeptune, XXX**_

Some time has passed as the helicopter makes it way to a suitable LZ, inside is Snake, listening to the cassette players concerning the information about the IDroid and the Int-Scope.

"Now, while using the Int-Scope; Instead of just being able to analyze individuals about their ranking and marking them, you could also call in Air Support- Depending on which you want to use, there's artillery strikes, smoke, sleeping gas and other nifty st-"before Kaz's recorded voice could finish, a warning can be heard from the pilot, making Snake stop the recording and looking forward at the pilot.

"Arriving shortly at the LZ, Boss!" the pilot announcing the chopper's nearing arrival, Snake got up from his seat and slid open one of the helicopter doors, immediately, a strong impact of wind came into contact with Snake's face, however, he didn't flinch at all as he was already used to this.

Looking out the scenery, the landscape was really beautiful, barely untouched by pollution or from any environmental-threat. Snake looked down and saw he was nearly close to the ground, the grass shaking from the helicopter's rotors producing a powerful gash of wind.

Snake jumped off the chopper and landed on the grassy ground before turning around and nodding at the pilot, in which the pilot replied "Be careful down there, Boss!" before the helicopter raised to the sky and headed back to the direction of Mother Base.

Snake checked his gear one last time as he already checked it during his chopper ride to get here. On his right hip's weapon holsters which housed his two pistols, the first being the Mk.22 Mod. 0 'Hush Puppy', a semi-automatic pistol equipped with a silencer on the barrel of the gun and is loaded with 9mm tranquilizer rounds. It also holds a sliding mechanism that is different from most pistols as you have to pull back the slide for each shot, the reason for this is to ensure that the sudden sound when the round is ejected from the chamber won't tick any nearby enemies off

The second handgun is a M1911A1 Custom, a customized version of the regular 1911 Colt. Everything about the pistol has been enhanced from it's original counterpart, outfitted with a silencer as well as holding a slight resemblance to the Colt that EVA gave him back in Operation Snake Eater in 1964. Unlike the Mk.22, it was loaded with .45 ACP rounds, enabling Snake to kill a target instead of neutralizing them

On his left hip is a M16A2 Rifle hanging from his straps (Like in MGS TPP); The Original M16, the M16A1 was the standard rifle back in the Vietnam War, although, due to many accidents and malfunctions concerning the weapon such as jamming when dirt or water entered the chamber or in some situations, suddenly exploding in the hands of the soldier. Snake wanted to ensure that wouldn't happen to him or to any of his fellow MSF soldiers, although their request to replace the current weapon to the recently made M4, Kaz kept the weapon as the standard-issue equipment as it was cheaper… That bastard

However, most of the accidents were decreased greatly as Snake and Kaz came up with a solution to upgrade the current M16 along with the R&D team. Coming to a development of the M16A2

The M16A2 is a lightweight, air-cooled, gas-operated assault rifle that has 30-round magazines filled with the 5.56 mm. It had basic iron sights and a long barrel which enabled for any sort of attachments to placed underneath it such as a foregrip or a M203 grenade launcher.

He also had a few fragmentation grenades and flashbangs on the his belt, along with magazines filled with ammunition for his weapons

Having all of his gear in check, Snake takes out his IDroid and presses the button on the side of the gadget, displaying a 3D map, revealing the landscape of Planeptune while other parts of the map remain blurry.

Raising a brow at this strange error, he'd proceed to contact Kaz using the IDroid. Not a second too late, Kazuhira responded

"Miller here"

"Kaz, is there something wrong with my IDroid? Most of the map are blurs except for Planeptune."

"Ah- That's because we still haven't reached the other nations, Boss. We only got here a while ago so we'll need a bit of time until most of the map is updated in your IDroid." Kaz's answer appeared to have cleared Snake's confusion before he continued

"By the way- If you want to speed up the process, you can have the IDroid scan any books or download from computers you find to reveal some locations on the map. Who knows, you might find unexpected locations. But, for now, just head to Planeptune to see what you can find" Kaz stating the objective

"Hm, all right- I'l do just that."

"Sure thing, Boss- Also, don't hurt any of the civilians; Use non-lethal means to take them down. Don't want making an enemy out of the locals cause we killed one of their own." With a pint of seriousness and worry, he must have really thought this out.

"Don't worry, I won't- Also, Kaz, why'd you have drop me so far off? I'm gonna have to walk a few miles until I get to the City."

"Sorry, Boss, but we couldn't risk bringing you in close to the City- We're still in unknown territory so being cautious is natural"

"Huh, you got a point there; Lowering your guard in possible enemy borders might cost you a leg or an arm, maybe even your life. Reminds me of Tselinoyarsk" Snake proceeding to make another quote

"Tselin- You know what; sure, whatever you say, Boss." Kaz gave up trying to understand Snake's reference and just bluntly agreed with Snake. "Anyway, just give my frequency a ring if you need more information on the field, it might not be much but me and the Intel Team will do our best."

"All right, Kaz. I'm headin' out" Snake says before ending his call with Miller, holding onto his M16 and lightly jogging his way to Planeptune, hoping that he reaches his destination before sundown… He'd prefer not to camp out on the open but he's already quite adapt to that kind of lifestyle

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Back in Motherbase, on a platform stood two individuals; One is a child with brown hair, wearing the basic jungle fatigues that most MSF soldiers are wearing, along with a military cap to cover his head and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Despite looking to be twelve year old-ish, his height seems shorter than most kids at his age.

The other one is a female individual has caucasian and french features and seems to be in her middle-twenties. Her eyes colored blue and Kazuhira called her looks and figure to be; Foxy, along with her sandy-blond hair. Her uniform consisted a more tan-like shade than the standard dark green, although, she leaves her top part of her uniform unbuttoned, revealing the black undershirt beneath it, as well as rolling up her pants above her knees, exposing her long and tempting legs to be quite the eye candy for most men. She's also wearing a bandana that is covering her forehead and a gold necklace around her neck.

The duo appears to be holding binoculars, looking through the lenses as they both scanned on what is over the horizon.

"Ooh… I wonder what kind of birds they have here!" the female spoke up with an obvious french accent while looking through her binoculars.

"Do you think there's monsters here?! Like a dinosaur or a chupacabra or-!" the child with a spanish accent, excitedly asked while also looking through his binoculars before getting cut off by another voice.

"Chico! Where have you been, I was looking all over for you." The female voice spoke with a spanish accent and maturity, and her sentence referred to the child who is identified as Chico

The two turned around to see a brown-haired latina-looking female standing in front of them. Her hazel-green eyes looked at the two while wearing a black undershirt with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, the bottom half consisted a jungle-fatigue pants and the top part of the uniform wrapped around her abdomen with fitted combat boots to go along with it.

"Oh, hello there, Cecile" she refers to the blonde individual who is now identified as Cecile before continuing to speak "Anyway, what are you two doing here? Together, no less"

"Ah, Bonjour Amanda- We're actually looking for any creatures or wildlife since word from the other soldiers said that we just got teleported to another dimension. As an ornithologist, I must know the different kinds of birds here or I'l never be able to live with myself!" Cecile said with burning determination

"Sis! A while ago I just saw this huge thing flying over there; It was so cool!" Chico excitedly told his sister about the sighting of a UMA right before his eyes, jumping up and down out of excitement

"Mhm, good for you, Chico" Amanda said as she rubbed his little brother's head with a small smile on her face.

"So, how're the others handling this?" Amanda asked Cecile as she removes her hand from Chico's head

"Most of us are actually excited but uh… I can't say the same for Monsieur Miller" Cecile answered with a bit of sympathy before thinking back to a flashback

 _ **Flashback, Cecile's memories ….**_

Inside a room of what looks to be a command hub, consisting of various computers and communicational equipment with a small team operating it, each member having their corners and assorted gear to fulfill their roles.

In the middle of the room, there stood Kazuhira Miller, staring down on a table with the map of the dimension they are in. Biting his lips and clenching his fists, struggling to not show his frustration

' _Come on, Kazuhira! You gotta find some sort of evidence that can prove that we are NOT in another dimension… I made too many bets with the others that I'l have to kiss my wallet good-bye if I lose!'_ making his thoughts clearly written all over his face

As Miller continues with his thinking, the other members sweat dropped at him as they knew Miller long enough that he's still not accepting the R&D Team's theory. They ignored it and continued onto their work.

At the entrance of the command hub, the door is slightly opened; Cecile looked through the crack of the door, eyeing on what's inside while recognizing Miller's obvious frustration, she'd proceed to back off and walk away before her presence gets known

 _ **Back to present time…**_

"And that's how Monsieur Miller is right now" Cecile explained to Amanda about her findings.

"Huh…" Amanda blankly let out as she thought 'Never knew that Miller was that stubbor- Wait a minute'

"Hey Cecile, how did you know all of this?" Amanda raised a brow at Cecile with a questioning tone

"Ah, t-that? I was just taking a walk when I heard about it, so I didn't mean to!" Cecile answered nervously as she knew that civilians or unauthorized personnel aren't allowed in the command hub

"Hmm…" Amanda eyeing Cecile's obvious behavior and intentions, she'd sigh and let it slide this time "…Right, anyway- I was looking for Chico since we're gonna talk with our compas and have a bit of lunch. You could join us, you know?"

Cecile pondered for a moment, nodding her in response to Amanda's offer "I suppose I could eat for a bit, it's almost lunch anyway"

"Aw~ But, Sis; I wanna see more monsters... Come on! Just a bit more." Chico answered in a tantrum-like tone.

Amanda lets out a worrisome sigh while Cecile laughed softly at Chico's enthusiasm for his love at wanting discovering UMA's (Unidentified Monster Animal)

"Chico!" Amanda shouted at her little brother in a scolding voice

Chico's body froze at sudden mention of his name in a rather angry manner, he was still very-much afraid of his sister and didn't want to get scolded again, so he lowered his binocular and turned around to face Amanda with a frown on his face as he kept it hidden by looking down, responding with a sad and quiet "Okay…"

Amanda bend her knee to be on Chico's level, placing a hand on his shoulder as she switched her tone to a scolding one to a comforting type, speaking to Chico

"Look, Chico- How about this? After we're done eating with our compas, we can go sight-seeing for some monsters, okay?"

Chico's turned his frown up-side down with sparkles in his eyes as he said in a slight high-pitched and excited voice "Really?! You promise?"

"Yes, I promise" Amanda gave a re-assuring smile to Chico, to confirm her oath to him.

"Okay! Then what are we waitin' for? Let's go to the cafeteria already!"

Chico dragged his sister by the arm to the direction of the culinary building, while Amanda sweat dropped at this sudden change of behavior along with Cecile following behind them, giving a wide grin to the siblings in front of her

… _ **.**_

 _ **12: 16 PM**_

 _ **Inside Virtua Forest, Nation of Planeptune, XXX**_

Quite some time has passed as Snake proceeded to make his way to Planeptune, during his journey; he encounters what seems to be an entrance to a large forest and a small sign on the side, "Virtua Forest. Caution, Dungeon" is what the sign said.

Snake went in, walking pass the sign that was planted there to indicate the area's name. 'Dungeon? If it meant a holding cell for prisoners, they definitely got it wrong' is what Snake thought, leaving him confused, but little did he know, it wasn't the Dungeon he had in mind.

As he walked along the dirt path that was constructed to guide fellow travelers to The End of the dungeon, something crept in the bushes, rustling as it wants to make it's presence known

Snake's ears perked up as he heard the sudden rustle of the bushes behind him, quickly turning around and pointing his M16 rifle at the source of the sound. Patiently, he wait as he kept his distance before a small figure suddenly popped out of the bushes! This sudden encounter left Snake raising a brow

The figure was a small creature that looks to be made out blue slime or gel, it was shaped like a tear drop for some reason. It had a dog's face and ears with a raccoon-like tail on the back

"Dogoo~" the creature made a sound using a deep voice as it hopped up and down while looking at the tall male with it's puppy-like eyes and tongue sticking out, resembling very much to a dog

Snake, still holding his M16 towards the Dogoo at gun point, was practically confused but not so much since he's already seen and fought monsters thanks to a certain cat. Even so, he hasn't seen this type before

"What are you? You look like a dog" Snake asked the creature

"Dogoo~" it made the same sound as before in response to Snake's question

"Dogoo? That's your name?" Snake didn't understood what dogoo was saying but he tried to interprets it's words

"Dogoo~ Dogoo~!" The dogoo suddenly charged the tall man with the dog, leaping at him as it tried to attack in a shoulder bash of sorts… Despite, you know, having no arms or shoulders to use

Snake responded by side-stepping to the right, easily dodging the dogoo's attack then pulling the trigger of his rifle, bursting a few rounds to the direction of where the dogoo landed

As the Dogoo failed to hit it's enemy, it turned around only to see it's demise; the first round piercing through its jelly-like body and the others following afterwards, ending it's life

"D-Dogoo~… bleh" the creature let out a death sound before disappearing into particles and some resembling data codes; Leaving a small puddle of blue goo on the ground

Snake lowered his rifle as he walked towards where the dogoo was, he crouched down and inspected the goo using his fingers, getting a feel of how slimey it is… then suddenly… he tasted it, licking it

Clicking his tongue and savoring the taste, a small smile appearing on Snake's face before his IDroid started to ring. He answered and heard Miller's voice

"Boss- What happened? We saw a red dot near you and it instantly vanished; I assumed you killed the dot?" Miller asked on the current situation

"Yeah, I just killed some sort of slime creature; It kept saying 'Dogoo' for some reason." Snake replied to Kaz's question as he kept tasting the jelly of the dogoo

Miller heard that Snake was eating and proceeded to ask yet again "Uh, Boss, what are you eating?"

"The remains of the dogoo; Sorta tastes like blue-berry jam"

"Um… Boss, that slime might have contained toxins, you know?"

"Don't worry, Kaz, I'm used to eating anything whether if it's exotic or might have contained poison" Snake kept licking the blue jelly that is dripping from his fingers before nothing was left

"…"

"Kaz? You there?"

"…"

"Hey Kaz!"

"U-Uh…?! Oh, Y-yeah, I'm here, Boss… Just… continue on your mission" Kaz sounded shocked, sure, he knew that Snake could eat anything, but he didn't mean he could literally eat ANYTHING as long as it was edible

"Um… Right, I'm on the way" Snake stood up from his crouching position, leaving the puddle of jelly there since he had nothing to store it in.

"S-sure, you do that, Boss" Kaz replied in his still shocked tone before ending the call

Snake continued jogging through the forest before a large spiral made of flames was seen over the distance, he quickly sprinted in order to see what cause of that large spiral was.

… _ **.**_

After sprinting for a short time, he managed to arrive at the scene; the area he arrived resembled a battlefield as there were scorch marks, small craters made from a possible explosive element and puddles of blue slime

Boss looked over to where most of the action was happening, there was a group of 6 dogoos surrounding what looks to be a person, a brown-haired girl to be precise. She's armed with two katars coated with blue goo as well as having her back exposed to Snake.

As the battle went on, two dogoos were sneaking around the girl, circling her in an attempt to surprise attack her. Boss caught wind of what they were trying to do and took immediate action to prevent it

Snake raised his M16 rifle, switching the fire-mode from fully automatic to semi-automatic and looked down his iron sights. Inhaling and exhaling slowly before gently squeezing the trigger multiple times, aiming for the dogoos that are about the flank the girl

The dogoos were hit in dead precision, literally, one of them exploding to a puddle of slime and the other turned to a bunch of sparkles and data codes.

The girl immediately turned her head over to whoever was shooting and saw it was Snake. She assumed that he was enemy but seeing the dead dogoos that was gonna attack her, that assumption quickly went away and slashed one of the other dogoos in front of her, killing it instantly, leaving only three to be left alive

One of the dogoos started to shake and change color to a more purple-like shade, shouting on what seem to be a war cry or a calling "DOGOOOO!" then suddenly, rustling near the tree line can be heard before a bunch of dogoos jumped out

The three dogoos in front of the girl retreated to their newly-arrived reinforcements, but what surprised Snake was they just didn't regroup; they all stacked on one another, fusing their squishing bodies together to make a gigantic dogoo

"Doogoo!" the large ball of slime hopped it's way to the girl, shaking the ground for each step it took

As Snake regained his balance from the sudden shaking, he reached for one of his fragmentation grenades and pulled the pin, he yelled at the girl "Get down!" before throwing the grenade at the big blue blob, the safety lever separated from the grenade in mid-air as it made it's trajectory at the dogoo

The girl heard Snake and she immediately took cover behind a fallen tree, a few moments later, the grenade exploded in front of the giant dogoo's face; Reducing it to nothing but another puddle of blue goo, except it's only a bit bigger than the rest.

As soon as the smoke cleared up from the grenade's explosion, Snake walked up to the girl who was still hiding behind the fallen tree, he had his rifle down to not rile her up

"Are you okay?" Snake asked the girl as he held a hand towards the girl to help her up

"Yeah… Doing just great" The girl replied in a tomboy-ish tone with a pint of being sarcastic and gratefulness mixed together

The girl looked young, she had fair skin with emerald eyes and light brown hair which reached to her waist. Most of her bangs are long and reached to her, curling outwards or inwards to her face while also having a leaf-looking hair piece on the side of her hair. Her clothing consisted of an oversized blue jacket and left being open, underneath it is a tank-top and short-short one piece with a bunch of silver details on it, mainly around the waist. As well as a bunch of cell phones, counting up to 9, attached to the jacket's belt and a black choker on her neck.

Snake pondered on why there was such a young girl fighting in the middle of the forest, but that thought got countered by another as he remembered a certain child soldier back on Mother Base.

"Ah… ah… Thanks for the help back there… I thought I was gonna be done for" the girl said while breathing heavily, she must have really fought a lot of those things

"Don't worry about it- Just rest up 'till you get your strength back"

"Uh-huh… Say, you don't look like someone from the guild…"

"Guild?" Snake responded while being curious about the girl's mention of this so-called 'Guild'

"You never heard of the guild before? You're not from around here, are you?" the brown-haired girl, who just now got most of her breath, looked at Snake with suspicion

"Uhh…" He stalled and thought for a moment, attempting to make up a excuse to fool the girl cause she wouldn't believe that he was from another dimension now, would she?

"I'm uh…a traveler- I go around the world to satisfy my wanderlust; Discover new things, meet new people, that sort of stuff

"Right… Then what's with the heavily-armed look?" The girl continued to push Snake for more information, but she didn't suspect that he was lying

"Ah, it's for self-defense; You'll never know what's gonna happen to you during your travels so it's best to be prepared" Snake gave his best excuse in the most convincing tone he could make

"Hmm… All right, I suppose I'll believe your story… for now, anyways" she accepted that he had the look of a traveler, but she still has her suspicions about him

"Mhm- Now it's my time to ask questions; First off, who are you?"

"Who am I?" the girl stood up, dusting off her jacket and speaking in a rather confident tone "I'm IF! A gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri" ending with a chuubniyo-like pose unconsciously

"What about you? What's your name?" IF returned to her regular pose, putting her right on her hip as she waits for an answer

"The name's Snake" he preferred his codename as he got used to people calling him that

"Snake, huh? Well met, Snake" IF held out a her hand towards the male, assuming that's it a handshake

Snake accepted IF's handshake with his usual calm-like expression "Likewise, IF"

Both let go of each other's hands and Snake was the first one to speak

"So, I heard you called this place 'Gamindustri' right?"

"Yeah, right now, you are in Gamindustri; A Land governed by CPU's. I can talk about them in more detail while we go back to Planeptune to turn in my quest"

"Quest?"

The two ended up walking back to Planeptune, exiting the Virtua Forest with fewer resistance from monsters. IF continued explaining about Gamindustri to Snake that it has four nations and each having a CPU of their own to rule over them

CPU Purple Heart, ruler of 'The Land of Purple Progress' - Planeptune. CPU Black Heart, ruler of 'The Land of Black Regality' - Lastation. CPU White Heart, ruler of 'The Land of White Serenity', Lowee. CPU Green Heart, ruler of "The Land of Green Pastures' – Leanbox.

Snake nodded at IF as he gained new information about the world that he and the MSF was teleported to, he then asked about the Guild since she mentioned it before

"The Guild is an agency which collects information all around Gamindustri, while also being a Quest provider for Guild Members. I, myself, am part of the Guild" IF said proudly

'The Guild reminds me of the Intel Team a little bit' Snake thought before he answered "And what do you receive after completing a quest?"

"Mainly credits, but that depends on the difficultly of the quest you just picked out"

"Credits? Is that like money?"

"Yup- It's the currency used here in Gamindustri, you can use it to buy your daily needs like clothes, food, and other stuff"

"Huh…" Snake bluntly let out as IF began to speak more about the Guild, it's history, the quests they give out, you know the drill.

Although… It seems like Snake and IF aren't alone.

… **.**

While Snake and IF fought off the horde of dogoos and the giant dogoo, it seems like somebody else was there… A person wearing black robes observed the two from afar using a pair of binoculars, slightly amused

"Well~ It seems like the experiment with the dogoos was a success, although, it still needs some more adjustments before it can be used effectively…" the person's voice was mature and feminine, sounding a bit seductive. Beside her is a small gas-tank, it looks to be open, meaning that the contents are gone

The mysterious individual looked through her binoculars once more to see Snake and IF talking to each other while walking back to Planeptune. A sinister smirk appeared on the individual

"You certainly look like trouble~ I don't if I should report you to my master or… kill you myself… Hehe~" she lets out a really disturbing giggle while keeping the sinister smirk on her face

She stood up from crouching down, she stored her binoculars and empty gas-tank in her inventory, saying "I'll see you soon~…" referring to the man with the eye patch before walking off… Disappearing into the forest as her disturbing giggle can still be heard as it slowly went away…

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello again, Mill here, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2, I had a bit difficulty of making the second chapter since I had to construct the plot as to add it more... excitement and whatnot**

 **I also made this chapter a bit longer than the last one to speed up the story. And if you're all wondering why I chose IF as the first Neptunia character that Snake (Big Boss) meets cause that he would run into her eventually, considering her job in the guild and that sorta stuff. Plus, I was a bit bias but I really like IF's character, so... yeah**

 **Anywho, If any want to add a suggestion to the story, post it in the reviews and I'l see if I can squeeze it inside the fan fic.**

 **Thank you for reading again, and hope that you'll have a wonderful week.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR SOLID OR HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA. I ONLY OWN THE FAN FICTION STORY AND A FEW OC'S**_

Let's have a little playback, shall we? After Big Boss and the MSF Group were unknowingly teleported to another dimension (In which Kaz is still refusing to believe), Snake was then sent out on a mission to infiltrate a nearby nation called Planeptune while Kaz remained on the base with the rest, rebooting everything up to function properly. On the way, Snake encountered numerous monsters **(Delicious ones, too)** while gaining a new friend... and a new enemy.

 _ **1:12 PM**_

 _ **NepTower, Planeptune , Gamindustri**_

In a bird's-eye-view in the sky, soaring over Gamindustri and eventually, a city called Planeptune comes into view. Most of the buildings look very advanced in technology, heck, even they have floating bridges with barely any supports and it MOVES anything that stands on top of it… Like a darn escalator

Aside from all of the buildings ranging from different categories in society, the one that stood out the most is the NepTower in the middle of the city… Standing tall and massive which makes it a good landmark, to be honest.

Moving in closer, inside one of the top rooms of the tower is a young girl; She appears to be lying down her belly on a large cushion and playing on a game console

Her looks suggest that she's in her early teens (Or so you thought) and being short in terms of height, her hair being a messy-and-short kind of style that reaches to her shoulders and painted in a light-purple lilac color combined with two violet-colored eyes while having two game-pad shaped hairclips on her side of her head and a white choker wrapped around her neck. Her attire appears to a big hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood, two big round pockets in front of her dress as well as a zipper section which the zipper was shaped like a 'N' and two strings resembling USB plugs. Her white sneakers have blue white and accents on the side paired with stockings that has white and blue strips.

The lilac-haired girl suddenly turned over to the right, looking out the window and eyeing the clouds that are just passing through **_(Hi to the clouds by the way)_** … She felt a disturbance in the force, like the fourth wall was broken by someone else other than her… She shrugged it off; passing it as nothing but a false alert to someone trying to take her throne of fourth wall breaking champion before continuing on playing the console

"Hngg… Come on baby! Event item, where you at?" the lilac girl seems to be focused on the RPG game she is currently playing on the console, moving the joysticks on the controller and pressing various buttons to eliminate the monsters on-screen

"Neptune! Snacks are ready!" another girl with the same hair color as 'Neptune', walked into the room with a tray filled with all sort of sweets and that sugary goodness

The slightly-taller and older girl shared the same appearance as Neptune; fair skin, same hair color only it being longer, almost reaching to her waist with a single gamepad hairclip to the right of the hair and her eyes being slightly darker. Her attire consist a white jacket-dress with strips of purple near the end of the dress, almost resembling a school uniform. A white collar around her neck and below it, on the skin of the dress is a pale yellow ribbon with the letter 'N' in the center. On her right leg is a white belt-like purse that seems to be carrying a small device; The 'N-Gear'. Her socks colored in white and pink stripes, matched with white and purple shoes.

"Oh! Nep Jr.! Just in the nick of time, feed me please~!" Neptune said to the other girl in a care-free type of voice while opening her mouth, still having her eyes and hands focused on the game she is playing

'Nep Jr.' or Nepgear, her actual name, just shined a bright smiled and walked over to Neptune, placing the tray near her and picked a small cookie from the tray before leading it into Nepgear's mouth

"Here Neptune- Say, ahhh~" Nepgear's hand holding the cookie neared to its inevitable doom before Neptune ended the poor cookie's life with a smile and continued on gaming to her heart's content

…Poor cookie… and its family were next

"Thanks, Nep Jr.! You're the best!" the shortie just gave out her thanks to Nepgear while gaming on her console

"Hehe~ Here, have another" the taller one, clearly happy that there's floating hearts forming above her head, picked up another unfortunate cookie and was about to feed it to Neptune before something _very_ expected happened

The door slammed open, scaring both Neptune and Nepgear for a moment when it revealed a _very_ small- No, that's an understatement- a tiny girl sitting on a floating book… It's Histy! Or Histoire, whichever you prefer, and mind you, she does not look happy in the slightest

Histoire looked fairly skinned and young (Remember folks, don't assume by looks alone) with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair that curled up in both directions. It was held in a pig-tail style held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She's wearing a purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a green-teal tie. Her shoes and socks are both white along with; what appears to be blue and purple wings on her back, making her look to be a fairy

"Neptune! I have been looking for you!" The fairy shouted at the two in a irritated tone while floating up to the two with a very 'pissed off' face. Nepgear looked a bit sheepish while Neptune kept on playing.

"H-Hi Histoire" Nepgear greeted Histoire in a nervous tone, putting the cookie back on the tray, sparing its life to be eaten and live yet another day.

"Yes, Hi Nepgear- Now, Neptune; Do you know how long you cooped yourself up in this very room?" Histoire asked with the same irritated tone, having her arms crossed as she glares at Neptune

"I dunno, probably a couple of days- Oh! Event item acquired!" Neptune replied to the tome in a care-free tone before ignoring her and celebrated that she finally found the item that she was looking for in the game.

"No! It's been three weeks! Nepgear has been the only one working before you dragged her into your dilly-dallying!" The tome corrected the slouching Neptune as she cleared her throat for something

"A Goddess must be diligent and hard-working, as well as responsible- But you're the complete opposite of that!" Histoire still spoke in the same irritated tone as before, only to be triggered even further by Neptune's answer

"Meh... Come on, Pisty, I'm so tired though" Neptune bluntly told the Tome as she kept on gaming, leaving the Tome a bit confused

"Tired? How on Gamindustri are you tired when you're just sitting there and playing one of your games?!"

"My fingers!" Neptune said out as care-free as she can

"...Your fingers?" Histoire cocked a brow while still pissed off

"Yep! My fingers are tired from pressing buttons and moving the joysticks" The purple-haired girl flashed a goofy smile at the fairy

"..." Book-fairy looked down, gritting her teeth and clenching her small, cute hands... Bottling up the rage that she was about to unleashed

"Uh... Pisty?" Neptune

"...!" Something snapped in her, probably her patience... And a bit of her sanity

"U-Um, Neptune; Histoire is really angry right now so you shoul-" Nepgear told her sister in a nervous tone before Histoire immediately shouted, directing at the two girls

"GET UP AND DO YOUR JOBS THIS INSTANT, LADIES!" Histoire's yell strained her voice but worth it as the two girls were shocked and even scared at the current 'Pisty' infront of them

"Nepu! Come on, Nep Jr., let's bounce before she whips out another speech!" Neptune jumped back at Histoire's scream as she makes her way towards the door, hoping that Nepgear was following behind her

Nepgear, remembering the last time that she was tortured by Histoire's long, long, and I mean very _long_ lesson, she decided to get up and ran after Neptune, who was now at the elevator... Damn, that was fast

The elevator closed its doors, going down and bringing the duo to the ground floor so they can do whatever they were up to. Histoire was left in the room, letting out a sigh of relief as she got her composure back... Hoping those two will actually work

The two ran outside and now stood at the entrance of the NepTower, breathing out sighs of relief of their own before Neptune

"Man, I never thought she would blow us outta here with her voice! She was seriously serious, huh?" Neptune said

"Yes. If we don't get some work done, she might grow even more upset!" Nepgear proposed her idea to her sister, who seems to be not so enthusiastic

"Boo... I prefer napping in the park or whatever..." Neptune lazily, drooped her shoulders

"Neptune!" Nepgear shouted at her sister, but not loud enough as Histoire's roar... Well, it kinda sounded like a roar but you can't hear cause, ya know, this is in words; Ah, you get what i'm trying to say

"Wah! A'right! Jeez, Don't go all 'Pisty' on me too" Neptune raised her hands up in a surrendering kind of gesture, while sweat dropping at her sister

Neptune lowered down her hands, letting them rest on her sides "Okay! I guess we can go beat up some trash mob or something- To the Guild, we go!" she pointed a finger to one of the directions around her

"Um... The Guild is that way, Neptune" Nepgear sweat dropped as she corrected the shortie's sense of direction to the objective, pointing a finger where the direction of the guild should be

"Oh! Yeah, sorry- Hehe~. Anyway, onwards!" Neptune switched the direction where her finger was pointing to where Nepgear's was pointing at.

Both of them were now heading towards where the Guild is supposedly to be, walking side by side; Talking to one another about their recent activities and whatnot, not giving a glance to several individuals looking at them... These were Planeptune's citizens, and considering the surprised looks, they must have lived long enough in the city to know what their Goddess non-HDD identity, still, they didn't really bother them as they returned to their own tasks at hand...

 ** _1:15 PM_**

 ** _Eastern Gate, Planeptune, Gamindustri_**

Returning to where we left off the 'Legendary' Big Boss and IF, two of them were walking through the forest on the way to Planeptune before arriving at the city's eastern entrance. It looks like two large doors acting as the gate, colored in white and stripes of purple. Same goes for the guards stationed there; there weren't a lot of them, maybe ranging to seven or eight, all of them are clothed in white-purple striped robes armed with spears...

This left Snake confused as he questioned on why would they use spears instead of firearms? I mean, they have the technology to do it as you can see at the very advanced buildings and floating platforms that several citizens are using as a walkway.

He just sighed, not gonna even ask as he looked over to IF, who seem like she's gonna barf at any moment now. Snake nudges IF using his right elbow, asking in a sincere tone

"Hey- Something wrong?" Said the soldier as he continued to look over the brunette, who swallowed whatever it was in her throat before turning to Snake

"Yes! It's you! I still can't get over on how you did that!" Said IF in a slightly shocked tone

"What do you mean?" Boss cocked a brow as he didn't get on why IF was like this

"The fact that you... you just..!" IF struggled to get the words out as she tried to say what she wanted to say towards Snake's previous action a while ago

Snake sweat dropped as he remembered what exactly occurred, his mind replaying a memory like a cassette tape

 _ **30 Minutes Ago**_

 _Rewinding back to where Snake and IF was still in the pathway towards Planeptune, they just finished talking about the Guild and how it works; Quests giving you a certain task depending on your rank as well as payment in the form of 'Credits'_

 _Snake was minding his own business, letting the information that IF gave to him sink in... Before a small growl was heard near him; On reflex, he aimed his M16 rifle towards the source, only to aim at the brunette, holding her stomach while blushing_

 _"U-Uh..." The chuunibyou looked very embarrassed as her stomach continued to demand for food in growls, she tried to make up an excuse but failed miserably_

 _"Haha- Hungry, eh? Don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Big Boss chuckled as he lowered his rifle and strapped it back to his left hip_

 _"S-Sorry, I forgot to bring my lunch with me... I meant to go back a bit earlier to eat lunch but, I got more dogoo than anticipated during the extermination quest..." IF lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes as she continued to hold her stomach to settle down it's protest for sustenance_

 _Snake searched his belongings, seeing if he brought himself some rations at least. Unfortunately, he doesn't have any and resorted to getting food from the wild. He took out his IDroid and pressed the button on the side, it projected the area around him and saw that there was a small pond not too far._

 _IF, of course, looked a bit amazed at the IDroid and decided to ask about it before Snake cut off her dialogue with his own_

 _"There's a small pond that we can get to, we could probably get some fish to satisfy our hunger for now" Snake responded rather... excitedly, for some reason, before putting away the IDroid and headed towards the direction of the so-called pond "Come on, let's go"_

 _IF let out a sigh before following him into the forest, straying off the dirt path that was supposedly lead to Planeptune..._

 _..._

 _Not even three minutes has passed and they're already there, Snake seems to have gotten there first, seeing the bundle of fish beside him... Wait a second, how in hell did catch the darn things when he doesn't have any sort of fishing gear? Because he's the Boss, that's why_

 _The brunette looked over to the bundle of fish, some of them are still alive, flipping and flopping all over the place while others remained still... Probably ran out of breath as they lay there lifeless_

 _She turned towards Snake, who was sitting down beside the pile of fish while holding one as well... IF glanced around the area and saw that there was no campfire set up to cook the fish, questioning Snake a little_

 _"How are we gonna cook this if we have no campfire to roast them over" IF asked in a questioning tone, putting one on her hip as she waited for an answer_

 _"...Who said anything about cooking?" Snake's face gave a wide smirk, chuckling a bit as it disturbed the brunette quite a bit_

 _"What do yo-" IF voice was cut off by Snake, yelling out something while having that smirk on his face_

 _"Survival! Viewer!" Big Boss began eating the fish that was on his hands... Not cooked or even cleaned, just RAW... Biting through the flesh of the fish, revealing the innards as he continued to consume them like an predator eating their prey... After a while, he consumed most of the muscle of the fish, leaving only his head and the bones..._

 _IF was... shocked, having her eyes widen and her jaw dropping to the ground **(Not literally, but you know what I'm saying)** as she literally saw someone wolf down a raw fish... Eating the innards like it was normal... She couldn't find the words to respond, nor even been able to respond_

 _"What? You're not gonna have a bite? They taste pretty good if ya ask me" Snake talked with a bit of blood near his lips and front teeth, dense to IF's gawking expression_

 _"U-Uh..." Before IF could respond, Snake started to eat the leftover head of the fish, eating it's gills out and possibly eye balls... You can imagine the rest of the gruesome scenery using your imagination_

 _"Y-You... can eat raw fish? Like, actual raw fish?" IF managed to slip out a few words from her lips, it was a bit quiet but not quiet enough as Snake heard it and replied_

 _"Yes- You never had raw fish before?" Snake replied in a filled mouth before swallowing the contents... Possibly the head of the fish that he was just eating_

 _"O-Of course I have but, even I can't just wolf down an entire fish..." Said IF as she was referring to raw sushi rather than actual raw fishes_

 _Before IF could suggest something, Snake grabbed another fish from the pile and basically tore it in half with his teeth, the bones of the fish crunching against his teeth as he continued to eat the rest of the body, leaving the head once more_

 _"Mmm... Tasty! Even these tender bits are extra delicious..." Boss plucked out a small organism from the head..._

 _"W-What's that?" IF asked nervously, unaware on what he is about to do_

 _"It's a parasite..." Snake flashed a smirk towards as he held up the parasite with his left hand_

 _"Parasite? What are y- No... You wouldn't..." IF dawned upon the idea on he is about to do and attempted to stop him_

 _"Oh yes, I would..." Snake, holding the small parasite between his thumb and index finger before bringing it close to his mouth, the small parasite squirming as it tried to escape it's unescapable-nable doom_

 _"B-But-" IF tried her last chance of reason before cut off by Snake, once again_

 _"Just gotta chew 'em to kill 'em" After saying that, he immediately bit the parasite, ending it's life as he continued to chew on it... Eating it before a sudden shout interrupted him_

 _"H-Hold it!" IF yelled as loud as she could, I swear, even the birds were spooked out of their nests and flew to the skies due to the sudden scare_

 _"Hm?" He looked up towards IF, who was now covering her eyes and shivering_

 _"E-Enough... Let's just get going to Planeptune already..." IF's covered her vision, her voice shaky as she couldn't bare to watch Snake consume any more raw fish... Or parasites_

 _"Okay" Snake bluntly said to IF as he got up from his sitting position and wiped the blood near his lips, letting out a burp afterwards_

 _The two of them were now back on the road, on what happend to the fish; Who knows? Did Snake ate them all, did he throw it back to the pond (Well, the ones who are still alive) or did he offer it to the birds? That's up to you_

 _Snake looks really satisfied as he seems to have gotten a meal from another dimension, despite the fish tasting a bit similar to the ones back home, the quality was still fantastic. Probably cause of the lack of pollution in the area_

 _On the other hand, IF wasn't holding up really good- After seeing what Snake has done, her cheeks turned to a shade of green, indicating that she's on the verge of throwing up and looked a bit sick too, covering her mouth to prevent the bile from spewing out..._

 ** _..._**

 _ **Back to the Present time**_

"Well... A Sol- I mean, a traveler's gotta have a strong stomach in case you have to eat something from the wild-life. There are times when you don't have the luxury of readied-food on the go" Snake let out a mental sigh of relief as he almost said 'Soldier' instead of 'Traveler' and he already have her suspicions on him.

"Uh-huh... I suppose that makes sense, you are a 'traveler' after all" After recovering for a bit and stopping herself from vomiting, IF said the word 'traveler' in a focused manner, the thought that he's lying is still in her head as he looked way too battle-hardened to be a mere armed traveler

"Anyway; Seems like we made it to Planeptune... By the way, why is security light around here? I can only see a few guards on standby" Boss changed the subject regarding the lack of personnel near the gate... He's still confused on why they are using spears rather than guns, but, he has fought multiple individuals who use swords as their main weapon in the past, so he can't really judge their choice of weaponry.

"Ah- That's because this gate is one of the more entrances that has access to safer roads. The South Gate is the same as it's facing the ocean and Leanbox, although, the same couldn't be said for the North and East." IF explained Snake's question in a rather confident tone, but changing to saddening one at the last line

"Huh? Why's that?" Snake asked IF with a more serious tone, seeing that there must be a reason on why the North and East are more guarded than the other gates

"That's because the Northern roads leading up to Lowee have more powerful monsters as well as the numbers that travelers have to encounter, same goes for the Eastern Roads to the mountainous terrain that leads to Lastation; That's why there's more guards there to... well, Stand guard" The brunette lets out a sigh of her own before looking forward

"Then, how do you guys get over to Lastation and Lowee safely if you don't wanna take those roads?" Snake said

"Well, you can always go by boat towards Lastation and then walk up the rest to Lowee, there's also the option of taking an Airship and flying to one of the other lands, but the chance of being attacked in the air by monsters or boarded by air pirates are still at large." IF said

"Huh... Never thought that there'd be air pirates... Then why not arm the airships with weapons to defend yourself with" Snake proposed an idea for the airship but quickly shot down by IF

"Sorry, but that won't work- Airships are meant to be civilian transports, plus our airships aren't strong enough to carry any sort of heavy equipment for retaliation against threats, that's why we resort to walking while armed." IF shook her head

'They have a futuristic city like one of Huey's sci-fi comic books but they're transportation are VERY behind schedule...' Snake thought with a mentally disappointed expression on his face.

"Right- If you don't have any more questions, I suppose we get to the guild so we can turn my quest in, you can come too if you want; Seeing that you're new here and all. Maybe you can apply for becoming an adventurer in the Guild, that way; You can earn yourself some credits" IF said while putting one of her hands on her hips, waiting for Snake's answer

"I guess so- I'l take you up on that offer then" Snake responded with his usual calm expression and tone, nodding to IF as they both make their way inside Planeptune

Both passed the checkpoint that was the gate, the guards seem nice enough although a bit intimidated by Snake's figure and battle-hardened face, suppose the facial hair and eye patch had a part on that.

Snake and IF were walking side by side on the sidewalk, Snake couldn't help but admire the architectural design on the buildings as well as notice a fe- No, a LOT of eyes on him... The majority were female, and heck, there were more females in each nation than men so that could be a good thing or a bad thing? Well, we know that Kaz will think of it as a good thing considering his womanizing attitude.

Some of the females in the crowd looked love-struck, some are shocked, and some are a bit scared at Snake...

"Whoa... He looks so cool..." a random female voiced her opinion in a amazed tone

"Damn, he's hot... I wonder if he's free?" another female voiced up but in a flirty-kind of tone

"Why does he have an eye patch? Is he hurt?" yet another female sounded as if she's concern

"What's with his clothes? It looks terrible" Another voice, an arrogant, sounded off from the group

"Mommy? Why does that man look so scary?" this time, a child-like voiced in the crowd while pointing at Snake

"Shhhh- Don't look at him, dear, he might be trouble" a mature female talked to the child before dragging her away

Snake lets out a sigh and turned away from the crowd, embarrassed for a moment while IF just giggled at Snake's embarrassment. He wasn't used to attention, sure he's got an army back at Mother Base who look up to him and respect him, but he didn't get any sort of attention when it came to civilians.

"So, how's it like being popular all of a sudden, Snake?" IF asked him in a teasing tone with a smile on her face

"Ugh... I prefer to not draw attention on myself... but even I failed that without trying..." Snake mumbled under his breath while he continues to walk with IF

"Yup- Seems like it" IF giggled even more before turning forward and continuing on walking forward towards the Guild...

 **...**

Quite some time has passed since Snake and IF have arrived, Snake was still getting bombarded by looks from nearby citizens, at one point, some girls even asked Snake if he was free and wanted to hang out somewhere. Clearly, Snake refused their offer cause of the AGE gap between them, He's almost forty for goddess sake and the ones who asked were half his age! Gah, anyway, the girls were stubborn and refused to take no as an answer, but eventually, they gave up and walked away with frowns on their faces

While Snake was getting hit on by girls (Hell, they might be a bit young but I can't blame 'em, the Boss is quite the sight plus his muscular body to add into the fray), IF has been talking on one of her cell phones, although in low voices as to not be heard just by anyone... Even Snake, leaving him in the dark for a moment

"Ugh... I haven't felt this embarrassed in a long time..." Snake placed his hand on the side of his temple, rubbing it as it made him remembered the scene of a certain woman back in Operation Snake Eater... Good times, I guess?

"Haha- Yeah, yeah. Well, we're almost the-" IF was cut off by a familiar individual in front of her, She raised her hand and shouted a bit to get the individual's attention "Compa!"

The 'Compa' girl perked up and looked over to IF, whom she greeted with a bright smile and a wave of her own "Iffy!" she then started to run over to where Snake and Iffy are, making her... 'proportions' bounce around as she ran.

Compa looked to be around the same age as IF or 'Iffy' as she is calling her pet name, her hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a 'C' patched on the side, indicating her name 'Compa' while her eyes bore the same color as her hair, except only a bit darker.

She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with a big neck and unattached sleeves with matching boots, but with small fuzzy wool balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, on her hip is a black purse and heart shaped buttons while the 'C' logo like on her headband is stamped into the purse. Also, her breasts are hu-*SMACK* Ow! Okay!

As she ran towards IF, she immediately stopped as she noticed Snake- Turning from a beaming smile to a terrified expression

"E-Eeek! A scary person!" Compa pulled her arms back, a single bead of sweat dropping from the side of her temple.

"Whoa there, lady- I'm not as bad as you think" Snake raised his right hand and faced it's palm towards Compa, trying to reassure her

"Yeah, Compa- Don't worry, he's not a bad guy. He even helped me out during my quest" IF followed along with Snake so she wouldn't get the wrong idea

"O-Oh, really? Sorry, it's just that... you look really scary" Compa's terrified expression left the premises and the smile came back into place, although not as beaming as before

"Yup, but rest assured; I won't hurt you. The name's Snake, I'm a traveler" Snake put his left hand down and back to his side as he waited a response from the strawberry girl

"Ah! I'm Compa, I'm also a nurse-in-training" Compa replied to Snake with the same smile as before, I swear I think it's starting to emitting light behind her or something...

"Ahem- Since introductions are done; Compa, what are you doing? Since you're already done with classes" IF decided to cut in into the conversation, asking Compa a question

"Oh yeah! I was about to go grocery shopping for tonight's dinner at Nep-Nep's place!" Compa said excitedly as her eyes started to show stars in them "I'm gonna make Nep-Nep some pudding too!" She perked up, getting an idea "Hey, Mister Snake; Why not join us for dinner?"

"Huh? Uh, I really appreciate the offer but I'l have to decline" Snake, who was startled about the sudden offer by Compa, whom he humbly refused

"Aww..." Compa's pouted, clearly sad from the refusal of her offer before pulling out her 'puppy dog' eyes at Snake, staring at him with said eyes

"Uhh... What are you doing?" Snake raised a brow at Compa, who had a pleading look on her face

"..." Compa remained silent as she kept on staring at him

"Look- But I can't accept the gesture, Compa. It would be weird if a stranger just ate at a girl's house despite only meeting each other for the first time" Snake tried to reason with Compa using reason

"Yeah, but you already said your name, so you're not a stranger anymore!" Compa smacked Snake's reason right in the cheek as she continued using her 'puppy eyes' on him

"He-" before Snake could respond, IF leaned close to his ear and proceeded to whisper something

"Just accept it... She's really stubborn when she's like this." IF spoke in a low tone as to not let Compa hear what she's whispering to Snake's ear. Sounds like she's dealt situations like these a couple of times

Snake nodded and pulling away IF from his ear as he closed his only eye, inhaling deeply and exhaling- Making it sound like a defeated sigh. "All right, I'l eat dinner with you and your friends" giving in to Compa's relentless attacks upon his Psyche Bar

"Yippe!" Compa jumped up as she was happy with Snake's answer, transforming her 'puppy dog' eyes expression to her casual smile

"Well, now that's dealt with- We should get going to the Guild, I still have a quest to turn in as well as Snake to fill in the papers for becoming an adventurer." IF said

"Mind if I come with you, Iffy?" Compa asked IF

"Sure thing." IF replied, in which Compa seems really pleased about it

The three walked together towards the direction of the Guild, it was mostly Compa and IF asking Snake about his adventures... In which he just told stories during the Peace Walker incident, minus fighting the Peace Sentinel soldiers and replacing them with bandits instead as well keeping the Metal Gear Robots a secret, of course.

 _ **...**_

Going back to our lovely Nep Sisters, Neptune and Nepgear have been walking on the sidewalk for some time- Business' blooming with customers; Game Shops packed with people looking to buy the new game releases, Cafe's filled with somewhat capacity, just having nice drink for the day as well as the typical sketchy alleyway you could usually find anywhere.

The Neps have been looking around the street, seeing the numerous activities that are happening before Neptune snapped back to the front and seeing the Guild establishment as well as two familiar faces

"Ooh! Look over yonder- There be Iffy and Compa and... some random fellow whom I do not recognize" Neptune exclaimed at the trio, pointing her finger at their direction

"Sis? Why are you talking like that?" Nepgear said with a sweat drop at Neptune's weird change of speech, even for just a moment

"Don't worry about it, Nep Jr.. Now, Let's go and say hi, Nep-Style!" Neptune said excitedly before bolting it for the trio, leaving Nepgear in the dust

"N-Neptune?! Wait for me...!" Nepgear ran after Neptune, following her so they could meet each other

 _ **...**_

"All right- We're finally here at the Guild" IF said after arriving at the Guild's entrance, which are people armed with various weapons; Mainly melee, are entering and exiting the building

"Huh... This looks like a Governmental Office" Snake commented on the Guild's building design

"It's only natural since the Guilds play a huge part in the nations, considering that they provide quests for adventurers and even the CPU's" IF replied to Snake's little comment

"Yep-Yep! All of the Nations have one" Compa joined into the conversation with her usual cheery demeanor.

"Huh... That's pretty handy, say ho-" Before Snake could finish sentence, he heard a scream; No, not the bad one, the other one. He turned his head towards the source of the scream and saw a short purple-haired girl running at them...

"Iffy! Compa!~" The said girl was waving her hand in the air whilst running at the trio

"Nep-Nep!" Compa called out to the girl whilst beginning to run towards purple-haired female herself

As two got closer to one another, time began to slow down for them... Like in a romance movie where you finally found the one you were looking for and slow-motion-ly running to embrace them with a sun set behind them, it's sorta like that... The girl and Compa started to call out to each other in longing tones

"Compa!"

"Nep-Nep!"

"Compa!~"

"Nep-Nep!~"

"Co-" **_(Okay that's enough name-calling)_**

The two are about to close the distance with a hug until the unexpected happen... Or you did expect it?

'Nep-Nep' immediately dashed towards Compa, going around her and giving her a 'hug' of her own... Consisting of groping Compa's huge ta-ta's from behind.

This 'hug' went on for about a few seconds before 'Nep-Nep' released Compa and gave a sigh of relief, as if she did a job well done. As for Compa... She's on her knees while covering her 'proportions' in a very blushed expression

"Whew! I got my fill of Compa today!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed to no-one in particular, while the way she said it sounded VERY wrong to most people...

"Nep-Nep... You were too rough" Compa continued covering her 'assets' while panting which didn't really lift the misunderstanding but strengthens it instead.

Snake was rather... astonished at the young girl's action upon Compa while IF was face-palming out of embarrassment... Boss decided to speak but in a whisper that only him and IF would hear

"So... I suppose this is normal?" Snake joked with a smirk forming from his lips

"No... It's just them" IF sounded as if she's talking about her very disappointing non-existent child while changing her gesture from face-palming to pinching the bridge of her nose

Snake let out a light chuckle at IF's reaction to the current situation as he turned back to the scene to see a new girl joining the fray- This girl looked identical to the other girl except she's a bit taller and is wearing a school uniform while the shorter girl wore a hoodie.

"My goodness! Compa, are you okay?" the more-mature version of the other girl asked in a very worried tone, offering a hand to help

"I'm okay... Nep-Nep just surprised me a little" Compa, who took the girl's hand, pushing herself up until she was fully standing "Thanks, Ge-Ge!"

While the other girl was helping Compa up- The shorter girl looked over to Snake and IF, walking up to them and spoke in a very carefree voice

"Hiya Iffy!" she said, clearly referring to IF before turning to the one-eyed male "Whoa dude- You totally look like a bad-ass! Complete with the eye patch too!"

"Uhh... Thanks?" Snake was confused on what this girl was talking about, but didn't mind it at all before IF intervened between them

"Neptune; Meet Snake, he's a traveler. Snake, Meet Neptune; A friend of mine and also the CPU of Planeptune." IF said as she just recovered from previous emotion earlier

"Wait, CPU? So, does that mean...?" Snake just remembered what Kaz said during briefing, then it dawned upon him...

"Yes- She's the Goddess residing over Planeptune..." IF answered the Boss' question, although, the way she said it made it like it was embarrassing for her

"Yup! I'm also the main protagonist of all protagonists! But you can call me Nep or Nep-Nep or whatever you want to call me, I don't really care" Neptune said as she poses by putting both her hands on her hips, standing with her chest up, though she doesn't have that much to begin with...

"Hey! I heard that!"

Huh? No you didn't

"Yes I did!"

Nuh-uh!

"Uh-huh!"

Just focus on the story, a'right? We need to get this plot going so I can focus on making the next chapter

"Fine- But wait until you see my other form! You'l be amazed by sexy bod when the time comes!" Neptune declared to no-one in particular, to be honest, Snake was really confused if this girl had a problem regarding her mental state while IF just let out a sigh, having both her arms crossed across her chest

Snake spoke in a low volume voice "...Is Neptune all right? I really can't believe that a leader of a Nation is led by someone like her... No offense" he said with no sort of 'venom' applied with them, though he was a bit doubtful that a girl this young is given with so many responsibilities.

IF just let out another sigh before replying to Snake "None taken... But her CPU form is the complete opposite of her ,so not all is lost"

Boss stayed silent for a moment as he says in a blunt tone "...Right" he looked over Neptune to see that Compa was up with the other girl and was walking towards before stopping at talking distance

"Neptune! Why did you leave me like that?" 'Ge-Ge' called out to the small purple haired fellow in a saddening tone

"Ah! Nep Jr., sorry-sorry. I was just excited to meet them or whatever." Neptune replied while rubbing the back of her head with her right hand, her expression saying 'Hehe~ My bad' or something similar to that

'Ge-Ge' let out a small sigh before turning to the one-eyed man, shocked a bit as she asks in a nervous tone "Are you one of Compa and IF's friends?"

Snake gave a nod to confirm the girl's question "Yes- The name's Snake, nice to meet you" he stuck out his right hand towards 'Ge-Ge', gesturing a handshake

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Snake- I'm Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister and CPU Candidate of Planeptune" 'Ge-Ge' AKA Nepgear, accepted Snake's handshake, using her right hand to shake up and down before letting go

"Just call me Snake, all my friends call me that" Snake also let go of Nepgear's hand after the handshake and let it flop back on his side

"Whoa- You have friends? I thought you were the lone, mysterious type of guy" Neptune stepped in, commenting on Snake's information

Boss just let out a dry laugh while sweat dropping at Neptune's comment upon him

"Right- Anyway, what are you two doing here? Did Histoire kicked you out, _again_?" IF, also joining on the conversation, as she asked Neptune a question

"Haha- Uhh... Well, Histy got angry at me so, now I have to work..." Neptune replied to IF with a pint of laziness in her tone

"Should have guessed" IF commented on Neptune's answer, looking down and shook her head disapprovingly, before raising her head up and asking once more "Well- I guess you could come with us, I was just about to submit a quest and grab another while Snake here is gonna file out the papers for the Guild" She pointed her thumb towards Snake, in which he gave a nod to agree with her

"Nep-Nep, you'l need some exercise to keep your body healthy- Playing games for too long can be quite dangerous... Plus, you might have gained some weight" Compa said towards Neptune's figure, in her friends case, she did gain a bit of weight then the last time she saw her- Although, Snake doesn't know that since this is his first time meeting Neptune

Neptune instantly checked herself, touching her body all over **(*Smirk* Yeah...)** before coming to a conclusion "Nepu! Welp... My CPU-Dieting method can fix that in no time"

"Yeah... Well, let's go inside" IF said as she opened the two doors of the building.

Upon stepping inside the building, the first room they saw was a very large lobby, colored in white and purple stripes- This could really blind some people if they had poor vision. Speaking of people, the room is packed with interesting individuals, some of them have old-time weapons such as swords, spears, bows or others while others have the more futuristic approach and chose firearms or Sabers **(No, not the lightsabers from Star Wars :P)**. In the middle of the room is a metal column that is a bit wide with a bunch of papers pinned on them, hinting that those are the available quests.

On the sides are stations, or small offices- Each are manned by personnel which gender are majoring female, but there are males as well. The males seem to be wearing a casual suit with strips of purple around their waist and wrist, as well as a purple tie and black shoes. The clothing of the females wore a casual suit as a top and on the bottom, a mini-skirt with two strips of purple around the edge paired with heels. Most of them look young, around their 20's or something.

"Huh... There's a lot of people here- Something going on?" Snake asked, a bit taken-back by the amount of people; or adventurers, currently inside the building.

"Ah- It's probably because of the Dogoo Season, as well as the sudden increase in monster; So there's a lot of extermination quests being posted on the board. Anyway, follow me; I'l get you a guild member so you can start filling in the registration papers." IF said as she went over to one of offices, Snake followed along

"Oohh~ Where do you think you're going with Snake, eh? Gonna have some private time with just him and you?" Neptune said in a teasing voice, making Nepgear and Compa giggle as well as IF's face being colored in shades of red

"N-No! Damn it, Neptune! It's not like that!" IF retorted in a angered tone mixed with a bit of embarrassment, continuing to walk faster towards one of the booths with Snake just being completely dense... Nice

Leaving Neptune, Nepgear and Compa- Both of them walked up to one of the small offices manned by a female with blue hair and glasses, wearing the issued suit on the top and the mini-skirt on the bottom. She turned around and saw Snake and IF before greeting them with a smile

"Hello Miss IF- Glad to see you again" The woman happily said, looking at IF before switching over to one-eyed man "Oh? Did you bring along a friend?"

"Yeah- He's here for the registration so I wanted if you could give him the papers needed for the registration" IF said as she pulled out a small piece of paper and giving it over to the woman "Here's my quest- I just completed a while ago so it's good"

"Ah, yes! Thank you" The blue-haired female started to scan over the paper and brought a pen, signing something on the end before storing it into one of her drawers below, replaced by a number of bill-like items and some coins; Giving it over to IF "Here's your payment for the completion of the Quest, Miss IF"

"Thanks- Now Snake, She'l get you assorted with the registration; I'l go back to Neptune and the others to make sure they don't do any more shenanigans." IF said as she patted Snake's shoulder, waiting for a reply

"Uh... Yeah, sure- I'l meet up with you guys later" Snake replied with his usual calm-demeanor as IF nodded and started to walk into the crowd, disappearing from Snake's view

"Well, Sir- If you would please sit down in the chair, we can start your registration." The woman gestured over to the comfy chair in front of her, don't get me wrong, it's a nice chair and stuff.

Snake nodded as he walked over to the chair in which the guild woman gestured over, taking out his M16 Rifle and letting it rest against the wall of the office, but kept his two pistols just in case- You'l never know, right?

"All righty then- Let's start off with introductions; Hi, I'm Olivia- I'm part of the staff here that mostly helps with the adventurers, mainly about accepting quests and giving out the rewards after completing said quest. And you are...?" 'Olivia' stated the obvious about herself before asking Snake. She appears to be eyeing him a bit, taking a moment to identify his features.

"Name's Snake, I'm a traveler that just entered Gamindustri so I'm kinda new here" Snake kept it short as he doesn't want to reveal too much information concerning him or the MSF group.

"You're new here? So, does that mean you're from the PC Continent?" Olivia questioned him, raising a brow in the process

"Uh... Yeah, I am" Boss took a moment to consider this chance, and took it, nodding in the process

"I see... Well- Enough prattling about that, in order to join the guild; We're gonna need you to sign these as well as read the rules and regulations concerning if you manage to cause property damage during one of your quests" The office lady ducked down, opening a drawer and took out a small stack of papers, about twenty sheets to be exact

"We're also gonna need you to sign these and that and this to ensure for medical bills in case you get into an accident, as well as getting the proper equipment for any sort of court-related incidents and- Blah, blah, blah, blah, Blah blah blah, blah... Blah blah blah" Olivia keeps on blabbering on details and details and details that everything else started to sound like gibberish, even for a man who had a high IQ like Snake...

Even though Snake tried to cut her off, her continuous blabbering managed to ignore Snake as she kept on talking and talking and talking- Making Snake do nothing but sit in patience until she finishes... He felt that this registration is gonna be very long...

 _ **...**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello again, I'm sorry if I kept you guys waitin'. I had to do a lot of school-related work so I couldn't find the time to continue typing, thankfully though, I did and managed to squeeze this chapter in. Sorry if there wasn't that much action in this one, it's mostly filler but the next one is gonna have lot's of it, so don't worry.**

 **Now then, to answer some of your questions/reviews**

 **condeale: Yes, I'm planning to make the MSF main characters meet the ones in the Hyperdimension Neptunia Universe, probably making friendships and the like. Also, Venom Snake camoes? If you mean about the ones like the Sneaking Suit, then yeah, I'l add them in, but no Raiden suit tho- That'l make things a bit complicated.**

 **Blacksoul123: Thank you for the compliment, my friend**

 **SmashGunner: Thanks, I try my best at making these, although my knowledge in English isn't very wide, so no fancy words**

 **NexusPrime42: Its set in the Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth;2 Universe, but I changed it up a bit...**

 **Fei Shuki: Yeah, I tend to end the chapters on a certain note**

 **kerrowe: I am mixing up some stuff from MGS 5, but I don't think the Wormholes and Dark Matter Generators are really necessary at the moment- Maybe in the future, I'l think about it.**

 **Anyway, now that is done. Please leave a review, especially on how I can improve on my writing and a few ideas. But for now, I hope you'l be waiting for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Welcome, welcome- Take a seat, would you like some coffee? Or do yoprefer tea? Starbucks? No? Well, I can't give you refreshments through this screen to begin with. Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?

On the previous chapter, Big Boss ventured towards the city of Planeptune with his brand-new companion; IF or Iffy if you so prefer, there he met the Nurse-In-Training Compa, as well as the Nep Sisters, Neptune and Nepgear. Like the last time we left the Boss, he was in the unescapable briefing with his new Guild Instructor; Olivia, in which she keeps talking about pointless details for who-knows-how long, so we're just gonna switch to the MSF perspective as we leave Snake to his demise.

 ** _1:34PM_**

 _ **Somewhere in the Gamindustri Ocean, Outer Heaven.**_

A blue and clear sky was above the MSF's home; Mother Base, it's complex hex-like structure made it strange yet interesting at the same time to the eyes of newcomers. As we observe from the clouds, multiple activities can be seen on each Unit platforms counted up to four, were connected to one another in a form of bridge and have a few buildings which look like office buildings and a bunch of barrack-looking structures, a few warehouses that are acting as training facilities and some towers covering each corner of the platforms and struts. Inside one of the warehouses has some of the MSF Soldiers in the range, shooting down the human-shaped targets that pop up, only to be brought down again by one of the MSF soldiers, some are doing exercises by training a 'breach and clear' tactic inside one of the houses of the warehouses, while some are out on the open, broad daylight shining upon them as they do laps around the base, army exercises, as well as Close-Quarter-Combat Training or CQC that was taught upon them by the Big Boss man himself, now being passed on to the other members of the Unit.

The R&D Team's platform is a bit unique, considering it had a crane on each strut except for the fourth strut which had two cranes, for the reason, is because that instead of just having warehouses, office-like buildings and others; The AI Lab was also on the fourth strut, explaining the two cranes on it- Probably to carry large items such as the AI Pod, or Metal Gear ZEKE for maintenance. But, other than that, the R&D Team are currently researching the plants and ores that were recovered by the Intel Team's Scouts, and since this is in another world, some of the compounds and gene-structure in the herbs and ores are actually confusing some of the scientists in the team since this is rather new to them... Which gives them more motivation and reason that they must research this! For Knowledge! For Development! FOR SCIENCE!

On the Base Development Platform had a few struts connecting to one another and each strut had a few buildings as well, most look like warehouses and others look like ordinary buildings. A few trucks and MSF personnel are coming out of warehouses and are carrying what seem to be crates, the contents of the crates are unknown although they might be food for the culinary staff or materials and equipment for maintenance on the vehicles they have in the base. The soldiers appears to be loading the crates unto the trucks in which the vehicles then rode off to different sections of the Base, some leading to the hangars while some to other Unit Buildings.

Speaking of the Hangars, like in the name; had large hangars which harbored the vehicles used in missions by the Combat Unit and a large runaway strip as well as a bunch of towers, three towers standing out due to it's size- Probably acting as the control towers or something. Most of the personnel are running maintenance checks on the war machines stored in and outside the hangars- The war machines varied from ground vehicles such as Jeeps, APC's (Or LAV's) and Battle Tanks to Aircraft like Helicopters, both Transport and Attack versions, although, the reason they haven't made any Planes or Jets remains unknown.

Metal Gear ZEKE is also considered a war machine, but has it's own hangar in the R&D Lab due to it's massive size... And the large-ass railgun that is attached on it's right side, like Jesus! HAVE YOU SEEN THE SIZE OF THAT THING?! IT HAS THE SIZE OF A HEAVY STATIONARY ARTILLERY PIECE-NO, EVEN BIGGER THAN THAT!- PLUS, WITH THE DESTRUCTIVE POWER THAT CAN BLOW SOMETHING TO SMITHEREENS IN A SINGLE PUSH OF A BUTTON!- Uhhh...*ahem* Anyway, moving on.

The Intel Team's team are currently busy as they sent out multiple scouts to the new continent that they stumbled upon, gathering information regarding various subjects upon the nations; Politics, Current Economy State, Military Forces, and other vital things. As well as checking the communications equipment to remain informed from the deployed scouts considering most of the information they got are based only on the locals and since they are in a different dimension... They're gonna have to start forming relations with the citizens in each nation to gain said-information

Moving to the Medical Team's platform that is called the Living Quarters since this platform also housed the Mess Hall Unit, had a few buildings that were more wide than tall, acting as hospitals for injured personnel and some towers acting as Guard Towers. At the moment, they're on stand-by(?) since they have nothing else to do, other than tend to some patients that are both injured physically and mentally, checking up on patients with wounds achieved from Outer Ops mission while certain doctors like Counselors; are treating those who have PTSD gained from the horrors of war... Feelsbadman.

The Mess Hall Unit, the team that shared the platforms with the Medical Team, actually had two struts for themselves- These struts carried one two-storied large building which served as the Culinary Building that provides the required nourishment needed for the staff and civilian refugees in Mother Base. There are also other buildings such as warehouses, hotel-like structures that housed those living in Mother Base as well towers locating in the middle of the struts and in the corners of the struts.

The Command Platform- Which contained buildings like medium-sized offices, a few towers; probably posing as guard or prison towers, but the most prominent structure is the large tower in the center of the platform that acts as the Head Quarters of MSF which can be seen not just in the platform but other platforms as well due to how high it is. On the top, it contained a large satellite dish supported by other dishes and a solar energy plant to power the communication equipment but also the HQ structure itself in case generators encounter an 'accident' or a simple malfunction.

Note, all struts have their own generators that powers the platform and the buildings and whatever electricity-needed items, but this does not mean it is connected with the other generators in the different platforms. The Reason? Well, you'l have to wait for that answer later in the chapter or in another one.

As the day goes on and on, The current activity inside the command building is mildly busy; Some are guarding the insides of the complex, some are operating the equipment and machines, while some of the poor souls are pushing papers... But not so much, considering they haven't made any sort of contact with the nations that needs paper work to be done.

Inside one of the rooms is Miller's command room- Like the one's in the Intel Team's, this room is filled with machinery and equipment which resembles the communication equipment used by the Intel team. The individuals inside the room count up to five; Four of them are sitting down with headphones covering their ears while wearing the standard MSF uniform and operating their given equipment, speaking into their microphones as well as listening to those on the other end of the stationary radio.

"This is Guardian; Badger, do you copy?" one of the radio men spoke into their piece

"Copy that, Roach- Blend in with the population and don't rose suspicion" another radio men spoke into their piece

"What the hell? What do you mean there's bunnies trying to kill you using kung-fu? What's next, a fat panda gonna try and blow you to oblivion using his finger?" yet, another spoke up in a rather jokingly manner

"Viper? Viper, you there? Viper! VIPER!" The last radio man yelled out before pausing, the others turned their heads to the individual who shouted with confusion on their faces... After a few seconds, he let out a sigh of relief "Jeez... Wish you told me something before you went to take a dump" this earned a few hearty chuckles from the others before returning to their work, leaving a now embarrassed man as he just realized on what he did a moment ago.

The last man who didn't speak up was Miller, after he got his fair share of chuckles a while ago- He continued to observe the others as they relay their messages to the other side of the radio. While in observation, his own IDroid, in which the R&D team just finished producing dozens of these, started to ring; He pressed the button and a voice proceeded to speak.

"Commander! This is Dingo" the voice on the side of the radio spoke up in a respectful tone

"This is Miller- What's up?" Miller replied towards the radio

"Sir, We just finished distributing the new radios to all personnel" Alligator said, referring to the newly-developed IDroid

"Ah, that's good- Anything else?" Miller said, pleased with the positive results

"Uh, yes Commander- We got a request from Chico, you know, the Nicaraguan kid?" Alligator said in a unsure tone

"Hm? Yes, I know who Chico is- So, what's this request?" Miller raised a brow at Alligator's sudden change of tone, but decided to ask what the request is

"Erm... He wanted to be deployed out on the new continent" Alligator said

"Huh... I knew he was gonna ask this sooner or later" He just let out a sigh, not really surprised

"Speaking of Chico, he's right beside me at the moment. You can talk to him, if you want" Alligator said

"Yeah, give him the IDroid so I can talk to him" Miller said

"Miller? Hello? Hey, is this thing really working?" Chico replaced Allligator's voice and sounded like he asked the soldier who was originally the one who owned it, well, issued is a better word for it, in which that someone responded with a 'yes'

"Chico, I'm gonna ask but are you sure you wanna go out there?" Miller said into the radio in a concerned voice, thinking that there might be some creatures that are lethal enough to kill... As much as he hate admitting, but Miller eventually believed the R&D's theory of being in another world due to massive reports of unknown organisms, plants, ores, and cities too... But at the cost of emptying out his wallet

"Oh! Yes! I really do! I might find UMA's and become an actual Monster Hunter!" Chico replied excitedly

"Hmm..." Miller stopped to think for a moment, he was picking the available choices, the benefits and the consequences of each choice. If he did sent him out along with someone else (Probably Amanda), they could gather more information on a nation without being suspicious, cause, who would suspect a child and his big sister touring the city?

But on the other hand, they'l be in deep potential-enemy territory and if they got caught by the authorities... It might cause trouble for us, plus with the recent high activity of monsters in each of the nations thanks to the reports from the scouts that the Intel Team sent out on Miller's orders... Hm...

Miller kept on thinking and more and more... Just a bit more, and a little more- One more? Until he came into a decision.

A small sigh escaped from his lips before speaking "... All right- Head to the location I'm about to upload on your IDroid. Ask Amanda if she wants to come, oh, and tell Alligator to escort you guys to said location. Miller out" He'd hear a small and pumped "Yes!" on the radio before turning it off and proceeding to call another line

"Intel Team services, how can I help you?" a office-like female voice sounded off on the radio

"Yes, I was wondering if you guys have any open spots for scouts to send out..." Miller said with a smirk before the two started to converse over the radio

 **...**

 **Meanwhile, In the Culinary Building...**

Inside the Culinary Building was a large room which both harbored refugees and soldiers alike enjoy to visit- The Canteen. The Eating area was huge, abundant amount of tables and chairs covered most of the canteen's room, along with a bunch of vending machines and water dispensers on the sides accompanied by some trash bins. There was also the Serving Area, the line stretched out so long, it's like half of a football field and on the sides, containing different variety of food; Protein, vegetables, desserts, you name it, they probably got it.

And lastly, behind the Serving Area, is the Kitchen- The Battlefield for Chefs, It's size was like 1/3 of the Canteen room, housing a lot of stoves and other kitchen equipment. There's also another room in the back of the kitchen, containing the food used for cooking that the Base Development crew brought in via crates.

Lunch already ended a while ago, leaving only a handful of soldiers in the Eating Area- Except for a small group. This group didn't wore the standard MSF attire, some of them wore civilian clothing that is plainly painted in sandy or jungle green as improvised fatigues while others wore an actual full-on jungle fatigue uniform, only, this might have been stolen rather than given. But, they all have one thing in common when in terms of clothing...

Their yellow scarfs...

Each of them had a yellow scarf wrapped around their neck as a signature clothing item, meaning that they are probably part of the Sandinista National Liberation Front... Question is, what are they doing here? How did they get here?

One individual stood out among the group- It was Amanda, the current Commandante of the Sandinistas. At the moment, she appears to be in deep thought, thinking while the group of rebels talk with one another. It looks like they just finished eating due to the empty trays and plates on the table

"How's the wife?" One of the sandinistas asked their fellow Compa (No, not the nep compa)

"Heh- She's holding up fine back home. What about you? When are you gonna get yourself a woman?" the second sandinista who got asked replied jokingly followed with a small chuckle

"The same time you stop drinking and smoking" the first sandinisa retorted, earning a few chuckles from the other members in which another of them asked

"Speaking of home..." a third sandinista spoke up, turning his head to the thinking Amanda, who still haven't spoken a word for quite some time "Commandate? How long do we have to wait until we get back?"

Amanda lifted her head up and looked at the three rebels she brought along with her, as a supposed 'Bodyguards' from her newly-appointed second-in-command, she trusted him enough to give him that position after the Peace Walker incident and after returning back to Nicaragua to continue fighting the revolution against the government... She'll have to tell these guys the truth to prevent any sort of in-fighting in the long-run... Even though this might dishearten them, Cause who knows how long they'l be stuck here? Better now than later

"I don't know- Big Boss or Miller still haven't got any sort of news from the thing that brought us here. Hopefully, we'll get back sooner and help out our other Compas back in Nicaragua but for now, we'll have to wait." Amanda responded to the third sandinista who asked her the question

"Ah..." the third sandinista paused for a few moments and looked at his other compas, all of them have a frown on their faces... He realized this and a smile formed on his face "Hey! Don't be like that, you guys- I mean, come on; Sure, we're stuck in another dimension but that doesn't mean we're _trapped_ in here forever. Besides; Since this is a brand new world, then why not take the time to see what this world have to offer?" I guess this guy is the optimist of the group and the youngest out of all them

The others raise a brow at the optimist, the letting out a few chuckles and their frown turning upside down- _'Score!'_ the young lad thought, as he saw that the others spirits are livening up.

"Yeah... I suppose so" the first sandinista replied rather positively

"Mhm" the second one nodded, agreeing to his comrades words

The three continued to converse with each other rather... happily, much to Amanda's surprise- She guessed that they were gonna be depressed for a few days to not being able to fight on the front-lines for the revolution, but, she won't complain for this sort of outcome.

While she watched the three talk to one another- She was thinking on going outside for a smoke and before she could even lift herself from the table, a child-like voice called out to her "AMANDA!" ... Well, okay, more like a yell but, the good kind of yell

"Hm? Chico? Wher-Whoa!" Before Amanda could even create a full sentence, her hands were grabbed by Chico and pulled towards him- Surprisingly, I mean, he's been holding a gun ever since the revolution so of course he's strong enough to at least drag a wounded compa from battle, not carry one, but drag one nonetheless

"Sis! We gotta go, like, right now! Come on, sis!" Chico pulled on his big sister's arms, attempting to forcibly follow her while accompanied by a MSF soldier; Alligator, who is holding a IDroid and surprisingly, not wearing one of the MSF's balaclava, making it easier to see his face. He was a average-looking lad, seems to harbor Caucasian features;hazel eyes, white skin with a standard military haircut

"H-Hey! Hold on, Chico! Where are we going?" Amanda questioned but not offering that much resistance since this must be one of Chico's 'findings' or such, making her be guided by her little brother

"Ah- That's because the Commander wants to see you and Chico in the briefing room" Alligator answered Amanda's question, fiddling with the IDroid since he's still not used to the brand new equipment being issued "Ugh- This is harder to use than the damn fiddle back home"

"O-Oh, all right" Amanda looked back at the three sandinistas sitting on the table, who was looking a bit confused, before slightly yelling it out to them "You guys are free to roam the base- I'l be back in a bit"

The three rebels raised a hand and stuck out their thumbs with the smiles still on their faces- Indicating a "Okay" from their gestures

The Commandante nodded before letting Chico guide her, but not too pushy like before- While Dingo leading them to the location that Miller asked him to escort two to. (Gets?)

 **...**

Quite some time has passed since they left the Canteen and now in the outside- They could see a few strange birds hovering the building, they appear to resemble sea gulls but a little different cause of their different color than the usual white.

While making their way towards the Command Building, Amanda started asking her Little Brother; Chico, on where he ran off to after finishing his meal back at the Canteen. And in an instant, Chico answered rather nervously that he was going out for a 'Jog' since he needs to burn off the extra calories from eating.

But in reality, he wanted to see more of what this Dimension would offer- Usually, he would go up in the highest vantage point available to him and use the binoculars to spot for any UMA's (Unidentifiable Monster Animal) or monsters in particular. Luckily, he managed to run into Alligator on the way and asked if he could go on a mission... And the situation leading after that was explained a while ago

The Big Sister raised a brow at Chico's sudden nervousness, meaning that he's probably not telling her the truth- As a way to really know what's going on, she turned her head towards Alligator and proceeded to ask

"So, why is Miller wanting to see us? Is there something wrong?" she asked Alligator, the MSF soldier leading to where they needed to go. The said soldier, turned his head over his shoulder and saw Chico behind his sister- Waving his hands and a expression that said 'Don't tell her! Please!'

He sighed, mentally, before answering the woman's question "Miller wanted to see you cause Chico was asking if he could be deployed out on the new field." He closed his eyes for a bit before opening them again and seeing Amanda's own eyes widening

Amanda slowly turned her head over to Chico in a... menacing way, in which the boy is currently looking down on the floor, ashamed and scared to even look at his sister straight in the face...

"Chico..." she said in a threatening kind of tone with a scowl taking over her expression

"W-Wait! Sis! I-I can explain!" Chico raised his hands into the air in a surrendering manner, emphasizing his point for reason

"Oh? And what would that be, huh?" Amanda took a few steps closer to Chico... a **heavy** few steps which made the bridge creak a little bit

"I-Uhhh- I... Erm..." The boy, attempting to think up an answer, but couldn't due to the sheer of death glares sent by his big sister upon him

"After eating lunch with the rest of our compas, you decided that it would be a good idea to wander around and ask from a completely random soldier for Missions?!" The sister's relentless and mercilessly scolded her little brother for being so immature

"B-But... I just wanted to find monsters! That's all I could ask for...!" Chico pleaded, but not to just satisfy his curiosity and desires for UMA's, but to also not feel the unfortunate wrath of his sister.

Amanda kept quite for a moment... in a... angry sort of manner

"..."

"Um... Amanda?"

"..."

"H-Hey... Um... Sis, come on, don't be like that..."

"..."

"Sis~! Please~~, Come on, after this, I'l do anything you say so please say yes~!" Chico clasped his hands together and begged for her sister's approval

"..." She still kept her silence

"..." Chico began to lose hope...

"...Fine" then she broke the silence

"...Eh?" Chico blurted out a confused response, and his hope of getting to his dreams is stepping closer

"I said fine, we can go on a mission and find monsters..." Amanda replied in an angered tone, but not so much as before, her brother was still in his youth and a child soldier no less- It's not everyday to let him do what most kids at his age enjoys, beats fighting and spilling blood, that's for sure.

"Really...?"

"I said yes, didn't I? Now come on, let's go" Amanda turned around to face Dingo, who had a smirk on his face for some reason, before saying "Dingo, was it? Lead us to Miller, please" in which the soldier nodded as they continue on their way to the Command Building

Chico was a bit... baffled at her sister's answer, he still couldn't believe it... But all that anxiousness is now gone and replaced with excitement and loud "YESS!" fist-pumping in the process, but as he looks back at his sister and Dingo, he saw them leaving him at a good pace.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chico shouted as he started to lightly jog back to the two- Still happy that he was given approval, and now, they made their way to the Command Building while talking about a different subject, in which, Dingo also participated in.

 **...**

 ** _1:45 PM_**

 ** _The Guild, Planeptune, Gamindustri_**

"-And that's why that you should never ever mix Tuna with peanut butter! Did you get all that, Mr. Snake?" Olivia finally finished her non-stop discussion and asked Snake, in which he seems pretty disoriented at the moment

Snake was able to keep up with the woman's continous blabber about all the rules that the Guild and Government set down but her tone of pacing started to go faster and the subject slid away from Rules And Regulations to Personal Life stories in which she complains about her poor life choices... Jeez, she was fast dude lemme tell ya that

"...Yes- I got it" Boss nodded, only understanding the rules part but didn't really listen to stories about her younger years. How did she ever get to that subject that is NOT relevant to the matter at hand, like, seriously?

"Ah, Dandy then!" Olivia smiled as if she's pleased with herself before saying "Well then, you'l be starting at Rank E, the lowest of the ranks- In order to gain access to other high-ranking quests, you'l need to be promoted from E, D, C, B, A, and finally, S, the highest rank that a guild could ever achieve!"

"Uh-huh..." Snake only nodded and said in a boring tone, like he wanted to end this useless banter already... Resembling much to Para-Medic's constant discussion about random things... Despite the changes she has gone over the years during his time in the Patriots...

Olivia ignored Snake's bored and uninterested tone and proceeded to start talk once more "All right- Since we're already done with the papers and registration into the Guild's system, I advise you take a quest right away at the board- And if lucky, you might get promoted instantly depending on your performance" She said with a wink, not the flirty kind but a suggestive one.

"Hm... I might just do that" Snake added but before standing up, he asked her another question "Say, what sort of benefits do I get if I do reach a high rank?" Olivia perked up at this question and immediately answered

"Other than payments and a good position in the Guild- There's nothing that's really major in gaining a higher rank except for clearance on higher ranking quests." The woman was a bit surprised at Snake's question, not a whole lot of people tend to ask about this, since most, if not , all adventurers were after the money and fame- Some even reached S-Rank just to meet and flirt with the CPU's, both male... and female, for some reason.

"Uh-huh..." Snake just nodded, a bit disappointed that there's not a whole lot of advantages he could have from becoming a high rank other than being famous- In he tends to avoid despite being... uhh.. Ya know, known as the ' **Legendary** Big Boss'... Kinda ironic, isn't it? And yes, I just stressed the word ' **Legendary** ' cause this word is a very high title when it comes to being famous.

Snake immediately stood up and turned his back towards the advisor before being called out by said advisor "Hey Snake"

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Olivia with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes

"If you'd like, we could go out for coffee if you want- Just a little talk between friends" The female staff member suggested to Snake, giving him an innocent smile...

"Hm..." Snake thought over her proposal, if it's just a simple coffee then there's no reason to really refuse... Unless she starts to talk like Para-Medic in which he hopes she won't!

"So? What do you say, will you consider my proposal; Snake?" Olivia asked again, waiting for Snake's answer with the same expression before; A smile; A. Simple. Smile... Right?

"All right- I guess I could go out for some coffee in another time; That fine with you?"

"Of course! As long as you don't forget it, Snake. Now go, quests ain't gonna complete themselves, you know?"

"Right" Snake said with a small smile on his face before looking at the front and started to walk towards the direction of the Post Board where all of the quests are- Quickly disappearing out of sight for the smiling Olivia.

"..."

As soon as Snake is now-where to be seen, her smile quickly vanished and turned attention back to her desk- Eyeing the amount of items on said but focusing on a particular machine...

A telephone

She grabbed the receiver and placed the top next to her left ear and the bottom side near her mouth before starting to dial a number into the machine... Then a beep...

and another...

another...

Then a voice picked up on the other side "Hello?"

 **Author's Notes!**

 **Heya fellas! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short or basically just a filler chapter- I've been a bit busy, just some problems at school with a certain relative of mine in which it got me worried to the point that I haven't had the time to make an interesting chapter.**

 **Anyway, time to answer some of your reviews**

 **Smashgunner: Thank you for the kind words, ya big gunning lad.**

 **kerrowe: I'l include a few of powerful (Yet ridiculous) weapons from Peace Walker, especially the Sling Shot :3. The next chapter will have some more action and humor, I promise you that!**

 **Blacksoul123: Yup! Though, I won't say when I'l pop in the Mother Base CPU though :P**

 **condeale: Yes, there'l be events like in the Outer Ops in Peace Walkers- MSF Soldiers and characters will get in the action. When you ask? Soon, my friend, soon.**

 **A'right! Reviews done, now, I wish to talk to you guys about something.**

 **Now, recently- After the whole problem about my relative at school, I started to play some of the old games in my PC AND Console (I won't say which console so I leave it up for the guessing) like Command and Conquer, Assassin's Creed, Fallout New Vegas, Star Wars (Yes, it's mostly a film, but don't worry, I watched the movies... and the cartoons) and a bit of RWBY**

 **[Assassin's Creed x Command &Conquer] ; Already start writing about it, I think you'l adore it if your a fan of RTS games :3**

 **[Command &Conquer x RWBY] ; Still thinking about it**

 **[Fallout New Vegas] ; Can't really think of a story for this one**

 **[Star Wars x RWBY] ; Hmm... Yeah, I can see this working out. What do you think?**

 **There, most of the ideas that randomly popped inside my head- Gimme your opinions about these- Positive, Negative, Neutral- Anything's fine**

 **But, until next time; Toodles~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ah! Welcome back! I'm surprised that you made it this far cause this is now my fifth chapter but I'm glad you stuck around- It just shows that you like, or atleast, appreciate my story and how it's progressing. Anywho, let's drop that sort of greeting and get on with it, eh?

Multiple oncoming events happened at the same time- In the last chapter, Snake managed to survive through his new guild advisor; Olivia's non-stop blabbering about her life and was now on his first few quests for him to, probably, easily complete without a drop of sweat… Or will he? Well? What are you still doing reading this sentence?! Look down! No, not down on your bottoms, ya silly

 _ **2:04 PM**_

 _ **The Road of Beginnings, Planeptune, Gamindustri**_

Despite being in another dimension, world, etc- The weather is quite nice, a breeze flew beside the wind, hitting anyone with the pleasure of good ol' nature's blow right up on their faces, the sun was blocked out by the clouds (Hello again, clouds, haven't seen ya for a while) and made sure none of the blazing heat dawned upon any new adventurers on the dirt road in the middle of the forest called, The Road of Beginnings… Cheesy, I know

Now mind you, this dirt road isn't that special if your wondering… the dirt road received it's name due to being the only road from main city Planeptune to the nearby, or how Neptune would say it; The 'Newbie' Plains. She said that the reason is due to the amount of 'trash mob' monsters that frequently spawns in the area, it's 'low-level' enough that it should be easy picking for a novice adventurer... But Snake isn't really that much of a novice, is he?

On said dirt road, a small band of individuals are travelling towards their intended location; Trees and other forms of vegetation are on the sides of the dirt road, certain passive animals can be seen ranging from birds, raccoons, squirrels, yada yada, that sorta stuff. The group is obviously Snake and the others whom he met, the former being on the front and in charged of navigation towards the plains while the latter appears to be bickering, well, two of them; IF and Neptune, and the two, Compa and Nepgear remain silent- Not really bothered by the situation.

Originally, a few minutes ago, IF was the one taking the lead for the group since she knows the whole nation like the back of her hand before Neptune started to give comments like 'Are we there yet?' or 'My feet hurt' and 'I'm hungry~' then becoming complaints that she would rather play games back at the Basilicom which IF started to slow down to match Neptune's pace as she started calmly lecture Neptune about work

"Bah! Mann~ This totally blows, we could just chillax at my place and have some pudding! Or play some games and stuff!" Neptune complains

"Nep- You know we can't do that since you have your duties as a CPU. Plus, I haven't seen you in the Guild Logs for a week." IF attempts to counter Neptune's complaint

"But it's so boring... And we're only fighting trash mobs... I prefer foiling the domination plans of an evil organization or, whatever. Like last time!"

"Um... Nep-Nep, you were filing a complaint against a game company how you can't take one of the side-characters route from a dating sim... And that was a month ago" Compa pitched into the conversation

"They deserved it!" Neptune exclaims while putting both her hands on her hips with a confident expression "She was best girl! I was mad because she wasn't an available route"

"That doesn't really justify why you kicked down the director's door just to personally slam your complaint on their desk" IF answered

"Pfftt- It's legitally fine! I'm a CPU, I do that sorta stuff all the time" Neptune replied while still acting that she is proud of what she did

"Sounds like an abuse of position if ya ask me..." IF commented with a comic-like sweat drop

"No, it isn't"

"Yes, it is- Nep"

The two continued to 'talk', well, argue about Neptune's current behavior while Compa pitched into the conversation from the time to time- Leaving Nepgear to awkwardly laugh since IF's fact were in fact true. She turned her attention to the front, seeing a certain man's back as he appears to be holding a small device on right hand and his mouth opening and closing like he's talking.

Nepgear was a bit more interested at the device that he is holding than the man himself but still interested in Snake since she only met him and since she's not really part of the other trio's 'conversation', she sped up her pacing, moving closer and closer to the lad's position as he continues to talk to/into the device.

"Yeah, Kaz- I managed to record most of the information and sent it using my IDroid..." Snake paused for a moment as if he's intently listening

"Hmm... Hold on... And... There we go, We got the transfer, Boss- It's a bit slow since some of our equipment is still not functional" Kaz announced on the other side of the IDroid, speaking through Snake's ear piece so no wouldn't be able to hear them in the immediate vicinity

"Hm... Well, we'll have to make do with what we have- Anyway, any news there?"

"Well, most of our staff is taking the R&D team's 'Different Dimension, Different World' theory to heart- And what I've looked over the files I received from your IDroid, I can support that it's true..." suddenly, a chuckle came from Snake, amused since he sided with the R&D team and Kaz knew about this "...Ngh, I still can't believe I lost"

"Hey, don't worry about it- It's not like you placed your bets against most of our guys... right?" silence was his response "...I won't even answer that question" Kaz let out a displeased groan from the other side of the IDroid

"Right- We're also sending out Chico and Amanda to one of the nations, the one called 'Leanbox' specifically" Kaz switched the topic and asked with a still displeased tone

"Huh? Why them? I'm not saying that they lack skill in information gathering and fighting capability but, they're not really apart of the staff in Mother Base. Didn't they just decided to visit us after they left to continue the revolution?"

"Yes, Boss- I could have sent other scouts from the Intel Unit but Chico asked, well, begged me that he wanted to be sent out instead"

"...Is this regarding about the monsters like the ones back home?"

"Mhm, he really wants to see them, Boss- Heck, those pictures that you took on the monster island probably fed his desire to see them up close..."

"Hmm... Then why also bring Amanda to the mix? To help him if it's neeeded, right?"

"Precisely, Boss- Those that Chico trusts the most is either you, me, or Amanda. I trust our men, Boss, don't get me wrong- But there might times that they might rouse suspicion considering the age gap between most of the soldiers here"

"Right... Well, just make sure that they're well-equipped for the job and provide them information if needed- Can't imagine the sandinista rebels that Amanda brought might think if they're leader got captured by a government."

"Yeah, they'll probably try and break out if that's the case-" a knock can be heard from the other side of the IDroid "-Oh, looks like they're here, and in time too. Well, Boss, just call again if you got more information regarding... anything, basically"

Snake peeked behind his shoulder to see one of the girl moving closer to him "-All right Kaz, I'l talk to you later" soon after that, he pressed a button on the side, probably ending the call as he switched the IDroid's function to a holographic map of the area, it shows the area that they are in since Snake already downloaded the maps back at the Guild.

"Um... Mr. Snake?" Nepgear got close enough to Snake that she's walking beside him

"Hm?" The man in question looked away from his holographic map and diverted his attention to lilac-haired girl with an raised eye brow "Do you need something?"

"Ah... Um..." Nepgear paused for a moment 'Goodness! What should I ask, I thought I could talk to him normally, but he's still a bit scary!... M-Maybe what device that he was using...? No, I might come out rude! O-Or, where he's from! Ohh, what should I ask!' she mentally panicked since she has no idea what to talk about and her face is showing it as well

"Um... Nepgear, right?" Snake looked a bit concerned at the girl's behavior before she snapped to his voice

"Y-Yes!" the panicked Nepgear halted her thoughts and perked up, shouting almost

"Hmm..." Big Boss looked behind him to Neptune and IF still arguing with one another, Compa being on the sides as she awkwardly smiles "Your sister sure is something, huh?" He commented on the smaller lilac girl to which Nepgear responded with

"Huh? O-Oh, yes, she quite is..." Nepgear agreed, but not in a negative way, of course

"Most of the leaders I met are quite humble and disciplined- She is a rare find since this is my first time meeting this kind of leader"

"Yes, she really doesn't do a whole lot of work and tends to laze around in the Basilicom..."

"Mhm..."

"B-But! She's quite open-minded, honest, and quite caring. Especially if there's something that is disturbing the peace, she's always there to resolve the issue! In her own way..."

"Huh... Well, she has the qualities to be a great leader except, the fact that she's really 'lazy' and doesn't work, right?"

"Yes... Histoire always get mad at Neptune if she doesn't properly do her duties as a CPU- Mainly about paperwork and public appearance"

"Histoire?" 'History? In French?' Snake thought as the name confused him a bit 'Never expected French language to be here...'

"Oh, She helps us in managing the Nation- Sometimes, she takes full charge of Planeptune when my sister takes her laziness to... um... a higher level"

"Ah, so this 'Histoire' person is like your sister's second-in-command then?"

"Um... I suppose so"

"Then, what about you?"

"Me?" Nepgear responded, mildly confused

"You said something when you first introduced yourself to me, I think it was..." Snake trailed off, attempting to grasp the certain word he's looking for

"A CPU Candidate?" Nepgear answered for him instead

"Ah, yeah- That one. What is that supposed to be?" Snake asked, thinking that since they're still a bit far from the hunting grounds

"Oh!" The said CPU candidate's expression lit up by the question "A CPU Candidate is the next CPU whenever the current CPU decides to retire from her position- When it comes to strength, there's a slightly wide gap between us..." she looked a bit sadden at her own explanation

Snake noticed the sudden despair written on her face and raised a brow to this 'This kid sure is prone to being pessimistic' he thought, considering the lack of motivation and ecstatic-ness from her sister counterpart.

"Hey, don't worry- With extensive training for both the body and the mind, I'm sure you'll reach your sister's prowess in due time" Snake said with a small smile to emphasis his word of encouragement

Nepgear looked at Big Boss, staring at him almost before responding "Y-Yeah... Maybe you're right..." she also displayed her own small smile, cheered up a bit.

"No problem" Snake replied as he turned his head over to the IDroid he held up with his right hand, pressing a button on the side as it displayed the holographic map from before 'Oh- We're almost there, just a few more minutes'

The one-eyed man looked over to the side with his only functioning blue-colored eye to notice Nepgear eyeing intensely on his IDroid.

"Erm... Something wrong?" Snake's tone indicated that he was confused with the sudden stare from the girl

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" The big sister(?) of the two Nep's apologized and bowed her head slightly, realizing what she was unconsciously doing a moment ago

"Ah, it's fine..." Boss reassured her, he wasn't offended or anything like that= Merely confused. So he looked at his IDroid again and asked "Are you interested in these sort of stuff?"

"Huh-uh, I'm just fascinated at the device you're holding..." She referred to the IDroid- It wasn't like she never saw holograms before, she saw plenty. But, having an item which project certain things such as maps that can be held by hand too, of course it would intrigue her!

"Oh, this?" Snake held up the item in question, in which she nodded- He flashed a smile as he began to explain the functions of the IDroid, but not the parts used in the machine... Cause, who knows? As a mercenary, anyone could be an ally or an enemy, depending on the circumstances and payment... And goals too

Nepgear was listening in a focused manner- Almost like a disciplined student listening and taking notes from her teacher, except, she isn't really taking notes... Maybe mental ones

While the two of them talked with the trio still on keeping their bickering (Well, two of them) even how much time has passed, in the deeper section of the forest- Under a layer of shade and heavy vegetation lays a individual camouflaged into the background, wearing a beret on their head, the color however, is unidentifiable.

They held up a pair of binoculars up to their eyes, looking through the lenses and observing over a group, or more or less, a particular individual in the group... Zooming on to a certain one-eyed man, a smirk appeared on the hidden figure's face.

"Found you"

 **[...]**

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Somewhere in the Gamindustri Ocean, Mother Base**_

Ah... The R&D Platform, a place where 'recruited' and volunteered individuals who have a knack in the field of science- And where adult nerds geek out about Sci-Fi stuff apparently, Not that's a bad thing or anything...- are able to research and develop, hence the title, or improve certain items to make it available for the entire MSF crew.

Looking inside the building and passing through the walls with my author powers, why am I narrating like this all of a sudden you ask? Cause I bloody can and no one can stop me (Maybe Neptune, she's the master of 4th wall breaking after all). We stop at a medium-sized room and there's a wall in the middle with glass fused with said wall to see the other side.

On the more populated side of the wall is equipped with monitoring and researching equipment (I'm not that smart with science-sy stuff, okay?!) that are being used by individuals donning lab coats with the MSF insignia on the right shoulder and a 'R&D' patch on the left shoulder, some of them even have that spiky hair-do or googles to make the whole 'mad scientist' vibe, you know?

On the other side, however, is the more dangerous area- Well, not really, but you get the point - harboring the mysterious crystal that is held in the middle with claws and cables. The light that emits from it, is still the same as before; Bright as a fucking candle, but not too bright that it'll blind you just by looking at it.

A few scientists with hazmat suits are inspecting the crystal, one is using a stick device that connects with the equipment on the other room to monitor the strange radiation levels it impulses from time to time, one is holding a clipboard to record... something. And another is checking the systems in the heat temperatures of the room and keep it to a reasonable level so they don't get boiled like chicken soup or freeze into an ice-block.

All is going well in all honesty, they haven't gotten any sort of progress done since they just started to examine the crystal, nobody has died, nobody has grown a second limb from the potential radiation so all's good. While the team of scientists continue on with their research, two individuals were supervising the operation- One is our cowardly disabled friend, Huey and the other is our very ' **friendly'** local lesbian, Dr. StrangeLove.

"Hmm... This is a hard nut to crack..." Huey commented while he focused on the crystal on the other side of the glass

"Hard nut to crack?" clearly didn't get the phrase and raised a brow at this

"O-Oh! It was just something I heard from Miller" He nervously answered followed with a small chuckle

"Ah... Then explain to me to how is this 'Hard to crack'?" She asked with a interested tone

Huey turned his head and looked at Strangelove, he could see that her skin is pale as ever, as well as wearing her usual clothing; A tuxedo vest accompanied with a tie and neat black pants, which was a odd choice of clothing since she is a researcher as well. Her modified(?) sunglasses tend to protect her due to her eyes being sensitive to light. She has short white hair and a hairstyle similar to Leon from Resident Evil (I don't know how to explain hairstyles! I ain't a barber!)

The man on the wheelchair adjusted his regular glasses with his index and middle finger, very anime-like before explaining something "Well, this is the first we ever had to deal with something like this- Considering that we just brought it in this morning so we didn't have that much time to examine it"

"Did you ask the other members that are specialized in this sort of field?" Strangelove said as she pointed her thumb towards the crystal

"We did- They assumed that we probably discovered a new type of ore since, like them, don't know much about it." Huey replied professionally

"I see..."

"Of course, we still need to continue on examining it since it's properties don't even appear or relate on the elements of the periodic table, not even a single connection could be made so this could be a huge discovery and breakthrough in Science if we could figure it out!" Huey explained excitedly, although he isn't specialized in this field, it's always exciting to make new discoveries.

Doctor Strangelove remained silent, ignoring Huey's childish excitement and crossed her arms as she begins to think 'This seems to be too much of a coincidence, you can't just find a random crystal in a cave where Peace Sentinel and MSF already checked out, hell, even the CIA knew that place and didn't find anything other than Iron and Copper' her suspicion on the sudden appearance of the crystal lingered before her chain of thoughts were broken by Huey

"Say, why are you here? You were never really interested in anything else other than the AI Mammal Pod" Huey asked, he really was wondering why Strangelove was here, she didn't show much interest in anything else than her 'Precious' AI Pod and her 'special bonding' with other women...

"I heard about from several sources about the R&D's team's theory about us being in a 'Different Dimension' and after going outside to prove it, I suppose I can support it as well."

"And how is that being relevant to you being here?"

"Because, after Snake brought in the crystal- That strange light incident happen and knocked us all out, then it brought us here- Away from the Caribbean Ocean, away from any of the countries, away from Earth, so of course I'd be interested towards the suspect" The sunglasses-lesbian explained

"A-Ah, of course..." Huey said nervously, who WOULDN'T be interested if something brought you away from your dimension into another? He felt a bit silly after asking that question

"..."

"..."

Both remained silent...

...

Meanwhile in Huey's mind...

'This is SO awkward...' Huey thought, 'Come on, Emmerich! Think! Talk to her!' His right side brain proposed

'What should I say?!' the left side of his brain responded

'I don't know! Just ask her about... Anything!' the right side of the brain said

'O-okay' the left side nervously responded

"S-So... n-nice weather we're having..." Emmerich said, stuttering on the way

"Hm?" Strangelove raised a brow in confusion due to the sudden question before looking around the room...

There's no windows...

"...How can we see the weather if there's no windows?"

'YOU IDIOT!' the right side shouted at his accomplice

'You said I could ask anything!' the left side shouted back

'YEAH! BUT THAT QUESTION DIDN'T MADE ANY SORT OF SENSE WHATSOEVER!"

'I'm sorry! I don't work well under-pressure!'

'YOU'RE A SCIENTIST WHO WORKED ON METAL GEAR WITH A BUNCH OF PEOPLE WATCHING, HOW DID YOU NOT GET PRESSURED BY THEM!?'

'Don't judge me! She's a special case..." the left side whispered the last part

"Uh... U-Um..." The poor man kept stuttering, having no excuse to his absurd question

Dr. Strangelove watched the man stutter as he seems to be looking down with a bit of red on his cheeks, no doubt embarrassed- She let out a small giggle at this, in which Huey noticed with widened eyes

"Well, I'l just take my leave- I still have other duties attend to, so goodbye for now" She announced before heading towards the door, opening it by pressing the button on the side and going through it, making her out of sight once the door closes, leaving the shocked Huey in the room with the other members of the research team.

'Did she...?' the left side asked before the right side interfered

'giggle at us? Yes, I think so.' the right side calmly finished

'...Mission accomplished?' the left side asked

'Heh' the right side just shrugged

While Huey was still in his shock state, he didn't hear the sudden applause from the other members of the team, cheering for him, heck, even the guys with the hazmat suits joined in with the clapping since all of them knew that Huey liked the lesbian, romantically of course, and she was DIFFICULT to impress by the guys. It was kinda obvious just by reading his actions and face.

The applause eventually died down before all of them returned to continue on their work- At this time, Huey managed to recover from his shocked state then his gaze went from looking at the crystal then back at the door, a smile appeared on his face before continuing with his work.

 **[...]**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello again, Mill here- I just wanted to say thank you for all those who followed and favorited from Chapter 1 to Chapter 5, I know it's not that big of a deal but to me, it is. Now, regarding the updates of chapters, i'l be able to squeeze in a big singular chapter or two medium-sized chapters thanks to the one week break I got from school.**

 **By the way, sorry if this chapter is relatively short than the others, I'l do my best to make it longer but with the limited time I have makes it rather difficult.**

 **Now, to answer some of your reviews (Yummy)**

 **Smashgunner - Thank you, good sir, Amanda and Chico will be in the next chapter since this one is a bit rushed.**

 **Meanjojo - Thanks- And yes, I'm still working on that Command and Conquer x RWBY thing but I think I'l be able to publish at a later date.**

 **kerrowe - I explained the generator thing cause in the Phantom Pain, I saw each platform had atleast one generator to power that particular platform and since in Peace Walker they didn't let you walk on Mother Base so I just assumed this was the same.**

 **Oh, and I wonder indeed... Hehehe...**

 **flitterflux - Yes, they'l appear later in the story, not in the near future but somewhere in the future. Their roles, however... I'l think about it**

 **Kushalala - Yeah, Neptune tends to do that- And regarding about Ocelot... I'l just leave you to guess *wink***

 **blacksoul123 - No promises, my friend- But i'l do my best, don't worry!**

 **Anyway, now that's done. I shall see you lads on the next one. May the Emperor's Light guide your way, cause if you don't...**

 **I'l stab you, you bloody heretic...**

 **\- Fiction Militia**


End file.
